Paternal Instinct
by Joan Boundry
Summary: New Chapter...Kagome and her family are faced with a horrible problem when two unexpected demons arrive on their doorstep. Now Kagome must give up everything to save herself and it may very well kill her.
1. Beginnings

After the great battle of the Jewel, in which Miroku the houshi, Sango the youkai taijiya, and Shippo the fox kitsune, paired with Inuyasha the hanyou and the miko Kagome from the future defeated the evil hanyou Naraku, a great party took place in the village of it's protectorate. All who had felt the loom of Naraku's undying cruelty appeared to share in the rejoicing. A pack of wolf youkai under the rule of the kind Koga, several nobles and peasants from neighboring villages, and other odd assortments of guests formed a party that led to the good byes of heart felt friends to the young miko Kagome.  
  
However, the young lady of time did not leave the realm alone. She took with her a token of her lover's undying affection in the form of a hanyou child hidden unknowingly in her womb before her departure. The legend says nothing more of the young lady of time, but details the death of it's once and future protector, the disappearance of the jewel, and the long lives of it's vialant guardians.  
  
  
  
Kagome yawned and stretched. She hadn't had a night's sleep like that in years, but then again she hadn't had such a demanding night as her last one. She had emotionally dealt with saying goodbye to all she'd come accustomed to, she made love with her favorite hanyou, and had to physical prepare for the feast and to say goodbye. Her farwell to Sango and Miroku was especially heart wrenching because she knew they were to be wed and she painfully wished she could be there. Kagome shook her head. She'd cried herself to sleep last night and that should've taken away all the hurt. Little did she know...  
  
"Kagome! Breakfast!" bellowed the loving voice of her mother.  
  
"Com-" Kagome started when suddenly the urge to throw up caught her by the throat. In a mad dash to make it to safe dispatching Kagome ran down the hall to the bathroom and puked her guts out. A scarey thought loomed in her head. Can you get morning sick this early after? she thought seriously.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome are you alright?" wailed her mother, now finding her bent over the toilet in release stance. Kagome nodded and got up with a smile.  
  
"Fine," she replied earnestly. It's probably just some of that meat Koga brought for the party last night. Inuyasha did say it smelled like dying fungus. Kagome was able to truly laugh at the thought and in return ease her mother's worries.  
  
"Good. When I heard the noises you were making it worried me dear. Grandfather says he wants to speak you as soon as you finish your pancakes," her mother informed as they made their way downstairs. Kagome looked over and half nodded her acknowledgments. He'd better not want me to become a full time Miko for him...not after all that happened in the Sengoku Jedai...I'm not strong enough to fend off demons like Kikyo encountered. Kagome smirked at the name in her head. Kikyo...Inuyasha had finally choosen Kagome once and for all over the undead miko and Kagome could safely say she felt smug over it.  
  
"Hey sis, long night?" asked Souta as the two came into the kitchen. He was sitting at the table in his pajamas with a full stack of pancakes before him. The look of worry on his face told her that he had heard her crying through the wall. She nodded and threw in a smile for good measure.  
  
"A very long night. But everything's finally calming down," she grinned, "you can start eating now," she added, noticing that he wasn't going to touch his food until his older sister sat down at her plate. Her mother giggled at the display of sibling affection and Souta turned bright red.  
  
"Baka!" he managed to say before burying himself in pancakes. Kagome had two stakes with butter and extra syrup, orange juice and eight pieces of bacon. Her mother looked at her with genuine wonderment.  
  
Kagome finished up breakfast and went to put on her clothes. A pink sweater and a dark blue skirt would do nicely for the cool August air and as a final touch she placed Inuyasha's prayer beads on. She had taken them off of him and gripped them firmly when he went to shatter them last night. She begged him, with all her heart, to let her keep them as a reminder...and maybe they would help her verify his soul one day. As Kagome finally made her way out to the shrine entrance she found herself taking the long way, passing by the God Tree and the Bone Eater's Well. It's only natural to miss them, she assured herself internally, especially Inuyasha after last night. She gently placed a hand on the God Tree and stared absently into the branches. The wind brushed her hair over her cheeks and ruffled her skirt up the same way Inuyasha had when he stuck his hand up her skirt on their return to the party after their late night escapade. Inuyasha...  
  
"Hey you, get away from there!" snarled her grandfather and Kagome looked over dully. She wasn't interested in whatever it was he had to say. Inuyasha's tree couldn't hurt her and would in no way hurt her by casting a spell on her, Inuyasha's spirit wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Why?" she asked anyway, not moving her hand.  
  
"Because! I need to talk to you!" he answered and pulled her away. Kagome boredly followed, letting her grandpa pull her through the shrine and into the back closet. A momentary fear took her over at the thought of being somewhere scarey without her friends but vanished upon the production of an old book. Her grandfather opened it saying: "when you first fell down the well I didn't think to look at this book of true legends and I didn't remember the legend at all until you told me what happened and I saw Inuyasha for the first time." Kagome visibly cringed at the name. "But here, look see! You are the young lady of time, the miko Kagome."  
  
"I know that Grandpa," Kagome retorted monotonously. Her grandpa looked at her miffled.  
  
"No! Look, there is a very old legend about you. I would've shown it to you sooner but there was information in here that could've changed the course of time," he explained. Kagome read the passage and nearly fainted. All of it, her entire story and Inuyasha's was documented in this book.  
  
"GRANDPA! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!" demanded Kagome. Her grandfather gave her a calming look.  
  
"It's a very old and very popular book of True Legends my dear. You'll be studying it in high school next semester," he explained.  
  
"So everyone already knows about the well???"  
  
"No, that's the legend that this shrine is based on because of the jewel. But I didn't remember anything about the Kagome girl falling down the well. It's probably because when my father owned this shrine he passed down the story onto me and well, I was young and neglected my books. But now I know...You know how people come here thinking that it's all a legend? Well that's what they think of the Young Lady of Time as well," he beamed. Kagome awed.  
  
"So they all know about me but not really?" she questioned. He nodded as he inspected the passage. "Wow...and what's that last part say? I didn't get past the word Koga," she replied, leaning over the book.  
  
"Hmm," grunted her grandpa.  
  
"What?" He pointed to the very last of the passage and Kagome read it.  
  
"I don't remember that part ever being there," he said curiously. Kagome chuckled nervously and sat back on her haunches.  
  
"Grandpa...what if I told you that....um, well..."  
  
"This couldn't be true, for that to happen you and Inuyasha would have had to have sex," he spoke to himself, completely ignoring his granddaughter's efforts to admit. She flushed bright purple at her grandfather's voicing of it and thought she was going to be sick again.  
  
"Well grandpa, that's what I was trying to tell you...I...um...I think I'm pregnant!" she cried in a shriek and ducked as though she expected to be hit.  
  
"WHAT?" he screamed and all the birds in the nearby trees scattered. Kagome nodded.  
  
"I think I got morning sickness a few hours ago," she whimpered. Her grandfather calmed down and shook his head.  
  
"No, you exhausted yourself last night and ate some under cooked meat. You couldn't be showing signs this early. But mind you they will be coming soon..." he growled, almost tolerantly.  
  
"I guess your right. Since we only.....did....it last night," she tried but talking to her grandfather about her and Inuyasha having sex was too embarrassing, even if he knew about it, and she found herself blushing from her hair to her toes.  
  
"Well then...that explains the part about you not leaving that time alone and the unknowing part...But what's this about the death of the once and future protector. I thought you were the protector and it already said that no more was mentioned of you in the legend." Kagome thought for a second and the smug grin returned.  
  
"They mean Kikyo. Kikyo dies. The once and future protector because I'm her reincarnation and I protected it."  
  
"Well, what's this about the disappearance of the jewel, you think? Don't you have it?"  
  
"No," Kagome replied firmly. "I gave it to Inuyasha before I left."  
  
"In exchange for those!" he yelled, pointing to Inuyasha's spell beads hanging around Kagome's neck. Kagome's hand went to them instantly in defense mode.  
  
"No! And don't you talk about them like that!" she snarled. Her grandpa's face went pinkish and he nodded. No one really enjoyed arguing with a truly angry Kagome in any time period.  
  
"They would've only disappeared if he made a wish on it,"her grandfather explained. Kagome sighed tiredly and got up.  
  
"That means nothing good to me..."she replied solemnly and left. Her grandpa watched after her sadly. Kagome had a very hard time ahead of her, and she wasn't even finished with the one she was having.  
  
March.......2 yrs later  
  
Kagome wiped the sweat off her forehead and spiked the ball again. She had gotten very good at sports after her beautiful baby baby boy was born. She named him Mihaku, after Kohaku and Miroku (a tribute to her friends) and he was now ten months old. She was still in school and her mother played a very big role in watching the baby while she was there. Souta baby sat sometimes when on the extremely RARE occassion Kagome would leave Mihaku and her friends visited constantly, wanting to play with the baby and invite both mother and child out for dinner. This surprised her because Mihaku had been born with claws like Inuyasha and stark white hair just like Inuyasha's, and even his eyes were a very pale brown version of his father's. She wondered if they could even notice the hanyou in the sweet tiny angel. But it didn't bother her long. Kagome was too busy fending very nicely for herself. She became stronger in both her miko powers and physical abilities, not wanting to slack off in case her Mihaku was attacked. Another thing she did not slack on...wearing Inuyasha's beads around her neck. Her friends had asked about those too, but Kagome would not reply with an answer any of them could understand.  
  
"Hey Kag!" screamed a warning from Eri across the field. Kagome looked up in time to see the ball dropping toward her and punted it just over the fence to win another point.  
  
"YEAH! WE WON!" shouted her side. Eri, who had sent the pass over and was afraid it would hit her friend, frowned. She was on the losing side because of her love for her friend. Kagome grinned broadly and draped an arm over Eri's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Eri," she said earnestly and both girls laughed their way inside. Kagome got dressed quickly and checked herself in the mirror as the others were finishing up. She wore her hair up in a ponytail almost all the time now, it was just easier and Mihaku couldn't grab it that way. Also she had gotten it trimmed a couple inches so it was a little bit shorter and out of reach of the ten months' hands. She adjusted the prayer beads a little bit, allowing her sorrow to play openly on her face. She had never missed her beloved more than when she looked at Mihaku. He would've loved to be with Mihaku, to show him what it was like to have a father.  
  
"Kagome stop that, we've got to go and get Mihaku," Yuki smiled. Kagome grinned. Leave it to her friends to remind her she was still happy despite the absence of her only love.  
  
"I'll race ya!" Kagome piped.  
  
"No! You always win, that's not fair!" Yuki and Eri moaned. Kagome laughed.  
  
"Okay, okay," she agreed and they walked out of the school toward the Higurashi shrine and Kagome's home. They picked up the beautiful baby boy and walked down the stairs laughing and poking fun at him until suddenly Kagome froze.  
  
"What is it?" asked Eri nervously.  
  
"Youkai," Kagome replied and then shrugged it off. She had sensed youkai two or three times in the past and instead of hunting them down let it pass. That was what she intended to do this time, especially since she had Mihaku with her. Eri and Yuki passed each other creeped out looks. They were beginning to get used to this, after everything that Kagome had sensed since she got well they should've thought it was old news. But it never gets old to hear a teenager with an odd though attractive baby say "i'm sensing a demon". As they walked down the street Yuki ran ahead to get smoothies. She and Eri finished their's first and then Kagome handed Mihaku to Eri so she could drink hers. Mihaku protested.  
  
"Ow! Kagome!" Eri whined.  
  
"Mihaku! Claws! Stop that squirming before you really hurt Eri," she scolded and the baby relunctantly ceased. Eri's arm was scratched no more than a cat scratch but it was a wound she was used to receiving. At least he would stop now when told. Mihaku made a whimpering noise remarkably close to a puppy's and Yuki choked. Kagome beamed happily and petted the baby's head.  
  
"It's okay sweetheart, mommy's right here. She's not going to leave you," she assured and Mihaku jerked his head up into her hand.  
  
"It's amazing how much he acts like a dog Kagome, really," Yuki said in astonishment. Eri and Kagome laughed.  
  
"Yeah....it is isn't it," Kagome replied. She had never seen Inuyasha act like this or show his leniage more than sniffing the ground (which Mihaku had yet to do). But then again she never saw Inuyasha when he was THIS small and it could very well be normal, happy hanyou behavior. As they were crossing the street Kagome rushed ahead to hold the door for a lady with several bags and left Yuki and Eri with Mihaku. Just as she was bowing politely in response to the lady's thanks, Kagome heard a car horn blare.  
  
*BEEP*BEEP*  
  
Kagome screamed and Yuki and Eri wailed in fear at the small oncoming car. They had no time to dodge! Eri turned her back to the impact and was suddenly tossed away with Yuki as the car's hood collided with human flesh. One body went flying four feet away from where the accident had happened, but it didn't belong to either of the girls. Kagome raced over to her friends and child to assure their safety. She caressed Mihaku's sweaty forehead softly before she felt the blood beginning to pound in her ears.  
  
"Oh my god mister! Are you okay?" wailed the ridiculously flamboiant driver of Mihaku's near murder. Kagome turned fiercely, not hearing the calls of her friends, and stormed toward the driver. She didn't care about the person who had shoved her friends and son out of the way, she didn't notice their desperate calls or the voice of the man who had helped them, all she knew was that she was going to hurt this man who nearly hurt her son.  
  
"You!" she snarled. "You nearly killed him! I'll slaughter you!" she bellowed.  
  
"KAGOME!" screamed Yuki and rushed forward trying to hold back the very powerful Kagome. Miko energy radiated off of Kagome and Yuki found it very painful to touch Kagome but she didn't give up. Kagome was not the typical mother when it came to protection. She was violently protective of her son and Yuki knew if she let go then the man would die.  
  
"I'll kill you!" Kagome cried. Tears were surfacing at the lids of her eyes and she was fighting harder to get back at him.  
  
"C'mon! It's okay! Stop! Mihaku is safe!" Yuki cried and gripped the prayer beads around Kagome's neck. Kagome stopped instantly and looked at Yuki. "Please, don't hurt him, we're fine..." she pleaded. Kagome looked from her friend to the cowering man in front of her and then to her beloved Mihaku who was crying soundlessly in Eri's arms.  
  
"Let go of the beads," Kagome murmured. "I wanna go home," she added and started off. Eri quickly chased after. Yuki looked back at the gentleman who had saved her and her friends and passed him a pathetic look. She wanted to thank the pale burnette for his help, she wanted to know why he was still alive and moving after being hit like that, and she wanted to explain Kagome's actions but she couldn't manage a word before she heard.  
  
"Yuki," from Eri. Mihaku waved for her with his little clawed hand over Kagome's shoulder. She had obviously comfiscated her son. Yuki ran toward the others and catch up quickly.  
  
"Shippo! Shippo are you okay?" demanded a firm and very familiar voice. Shippo nodded. He felt like he was in a daze. Was that Kagome? She looked different...and definately more violent.  
  
"I'm- I'm fine Inuyasha," Shippo replied as he stood up. Inuyasha sighed and held him up with one arm.  
  
"What the hell got into you?" he cursed, and then to the driver of the car. "You can leave now. We're not going to get you arrested. But be the fuck more careful!" Inuyasha scolded. Shippo looked at him and then back toward where Kagome had been.  
  
"I saw these two women and a baby, in the road. The baby was hanyou, Inuyasha," Shippo explained. Inuyasha looked at him shocked.  
  
"Seriously? It's not everyday we encounter a hanyou. They're pretty rare nowadays," he replied thoughtfully.  
  
"That's not the weird part Inuyasha. That girl called the other one Kagome!" he said. Inuyasha came back to reality instantly.  
  
"Really? Shit! You think it's time? Do you think we can go to her now?" Shippo grinned at Inuaysha's excitement and nodded.  
  
"Could be...I hope so, I can't wait to see her..."  
  
"We've waited this long we can wait a little longer, take our time. We'll go to her tonight. Do NOT go to her without me, she won't recognize you," Inuyasha instructed as they started to walk away from the accident. Neither noticed the crowd that had gathered or the dumbfounded expression on the killer driver's face.  
  
"Oh yeah, and like she'd recognize you, Dog Turd," Shippo retorted before both leapt to the tops of the four story building on their left. The crowd awed and gasped as the two demons disappeared, unphased by the behavior of their audience.  
  
Kagome walked into her room with Mihaku grasped tightly in her arms. "I almost lost you, I almost lost you just like Inuyasha!" she suddenly wailed and dropped to her knees in the middle of her floor. Tears streamed down her face and sobs wracked her body fiercely. Kagome had never been so terrified in her life. She wanted to murder, to kill...was this how Inuyasha felt when someone tried to hurt her? Now his moody behavior all made sense! Mihaku whimpered sadly and pawed at his mother's face. She gazed down at him with watery eyes before placing a lengthy kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry sweetie, it's alright," she assured, trying to convince herself. Quietly she walked over to his crib near the window and laid him down on his back.  
  
"PA" he sputtered. The closeness of the word to 'papa' made Kagome cringe. How she missed her lover, her mate...she sighed heavily and removed Inuyasha's prayer beads.  
  
"Maaaa," she said, forcing a smile as she bent over the crib wall to put the beads around his neck. "But your Pa will protect you tonight. Mommy needs some sleep," she whispered and silently cast a protection spell on the necklace. As long a it was on him, no demon with any blood other than Inuyasha's could touch him. She had come up with that little charm the night he was born. She used another spell from the book her grandfather had showed her the day she came back for good and simply altered it to her needs. That book now sat open on a shelf above her headboard. Occassionally she'd check it, to make sure nothing had changed, but it never did.  
  
"Goodnight Mihaku," Mrs. Higurashi cooed calmly from the doorway. Kagome looked back and smiled warmly.  
  
"Sleep tight, love, don't let the bed bugs bite," she whispered and then walked toward her mother. Not looking back she turned the light off and cracked the bedroom door. Just like his father, Mihaku preferred moonlight, even though the sun was just now setting.  
  
"Mom, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Kagome groaned pitifully. Her mother laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"Sure," she nodded.  
  
Mihaku sat up in his crib and gazed straight up, out the large bedroom window. Kagome always left the curtains open, what if Inuyasha came to check up on them? He wouldn't be able to see if they were closed.  
  
"PA!" he squealed, patting the beads on his stomach playfully. He still wasn't sleepy. He sensed something, something familiar and similar. "PA!" he uttered again, but this time it came out more of a call than an attempt at speaking.  
  
Shippo leapt from branch to branch happily. It'd been more than 500 years since he'd seen Kagome and finally he could see her again! It was partially because of the balance of space and time, and partially Inuyasha. Kaede had told Inuyasha when he made his wish on the shikon jewel that if he planned to hunt Kagome out in the future, to wait until she had left the well for good. Otherwise time wouldn't be balanced and his being would collaspe and die. Shippo got the same lecture from Inuyasha when he decided to join the hanyou in waiting for Kagome. He had made the, then Kit, promise not to even spy on Kagome's house until it was time. The only problem, neither of them knew the right time! Shippo had given Inuyasha repeated lumps to the head for that one, but Inuyasha was a full demon now and Kagome wasn't around to help the kit. Shippo learned the hard way growing up, that father figures like Inuyasha will play with mother figure Kagome is away. He laughed at the pun in his head. He knew Inuyasha was a lot more protective of him now. He had shared a lot with Shippo that Miroku and Sango didn't even find out in the 50 years that passed between Kagome's depature and the two's nature deaths. Shippo had learned that Kagome and Inuyasha were mated. He learned that when Inuyasha made his wish on the Shikon no Tama he was very specific in wanting to keep his hanyou heart, so that he could still love Kagome once he saw her, AND he found out that Inuyasha murdered Kikyo in cold blood for the mere insulting of Kagome once she was gone. That was during Inuyasha's depression period. He hid from the group for a year, sulking in the mountains, until the idea finally hit him to live until he could die with Kagome. Once Sango and Miroku began popping out kids and Kaede died, Shippo had turned to Inuyasha. He always saw Inuyasha and Kagome as foster parents, but now, after all they'd been through, they were as good as the real thing to him. Inuyasha adopted him when the others died and it was just them left. He also told Shippo that Kagome was now his mother, just like he was his father, and he'd better not make a pass at her when he got older. Shippo had gagged at the thought then, but realized Inuyasha was only making a point now.  
  
"Oi Shippo slow it down already. If she's not home we'll come back!" yelled Inuyasha aggitated, but the look on his face said, I wanna get there first.  
  
"C'mon! I'll race ya!" he laughed. Inuyasha's eye brow raised at the thought. Hmm, race a full grown kitsune against a now grown demon? Hell yes!  
  
"You're gonna wish you were never born!" he laughed and plunged ahead.  
  
Mihaku cooed again and patted fiercely at the beads around his neck.  
  
"PA! PA! PApffft," he chirped happily, ending up in spit. Rotating on his butt he looked at the crib latch that Kagome had repeatedly patched to keep him inside. The urge to escape was great fun and carefully he lifted himself and swung his clawed hand at the tape. It snapped in an instant and the crib wall came crashing down.  
  
Souta dropped a pot in the kitchen while helping Kagome wash dishes and she scowled. "Be careful Souta! You'll wake Mihaku!" she scolded. Souta blushed and mocked his sister behind her back. It wasn't that loud, he thought.  
  
Fearlessly Mihaku took a baby step toward the edge of the crib. The sun had set completely now, leaving darkness in the room other than the light from the hall way door Kagome had left open. Still, there was no moon. Mihaku crashed to the bedroom floor, his hair full black, claws missing, and eyes a dark brown. He was human for the night.  
  
Outside Inuyasha leapt from a huge branch and into the air with a smirk. He was looking back tauntinly at Shippo when suddenly he crashed to the earth below his target. Shippo paused on the tree limb he had last hit and laughed hysterically. It was the night of the full moon and Inuyasha was human. One of the draw backs of keeping your hanyou heart, you keep a hanyou cycle!  
  
Unphased by the fall Mihaku had just taken he looked up with innocent eyes. Cooing brightly as he got to his feet, he wobbled toward the door.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi hummed quietly to herself in her bedroom. She was making the bed so that Kagome could sleep on fresh sheets and was right in the middle of fluffing a pillow when she heard a soft, dull thud. Mihaku tripped on the carpet and was reduced to all fours near the edge of the hallway. Mrs. Higurashi paused in her ministrations for a moment to listen. When she heard nothing else she continued on while Mihaku crawled soundlessly past the open door and toward the stairs on all fours, his black hair hiding the majority of the rest of his body.  
  
"Kagome!" Souta shouted, followed by a quick chorus of "shhhh" from Grandpa and Kagome in the livingroom. "You were supposed to wash the dishes and I dry remember??" he whispered vehmently. Mihaku made his way slowly down the stairs, watching every move carefully. He might be very young, but falling down stairs on your first day of crawling isn't something you forget. He didn't dare try walking down them, his legs were too short.  
  
"I am, Souta, stop complaining. I'm watching the news for class. Gimme a minute alright?" Kagome groaned. Mihaku slumped down another stair.  
  
"Sure you are," Souta replied loudly as he turned on his heel and headed toward the kitchen again, wringing his hands angrily.  
  
"Augh, Grandpa, would you tell me what happens with this foreign weapons story please?" asked Kagome getting up. Grandpa nodded, not moving his eyes. Kagome rolled her own before charging past the stairs and to the kitchen. Mihaku didn't stop.  
  
"Damnit all!" Inuyasha swore loudly, digging dirt out of his mouth. Shippo continued to laugh insanely. "Stop laughing kit, before I break you in half," he threatened. Shippo stopped but grinned broadly.  
  
"I can smell her! She's here Inuyasha!" Shippo chirped. Inuyasha hid his joy, though Shippo already knew it was there. Since Inuyasha was human and it was just after dark, he couldn't smell a damn thing.  
  
"Kagome darling, would you let Buyo out please?" asked Mrs. Higurashi as she came down the stairs. Kagome leaned backward from the sink and smiled.  
  
"Sure mom," she replied and moved for the dish towel to dry her hands. Souta scowled back at her when she took it and she stuck her tongue out lovingly.  
  
"We're never gonna finish," he moaned bored as she headed to the back door.  
  
"BUYO!" kagome yelled at normal voice level up the stairs. Mihaku was sleeping and she didn't want to wake him up. She watched the roof of the stair case for the cat, whilst her son went unnoticed out the back door on wobbly toddler feet. The cat came pounding down the stairs and up to Kagome's leg where he precedded to purr vigourously. "C'mon, out you go. No food, out," she ordered and pushed the cat out as she closed the door. Buyo, relunctantly enough, was shoved into Mihaku, catapulting the little boy four feet from the porch and landing him on his face. Buyo meowed pointedly and approached the child in a lazy gate of a chronic sleeper. Mihaku, however, began to whine fiercely.  
  
"Fuck, it looks like everyone's downstairs! Should we try the back door?" asked Shippo. Inuyasha cracked him over the head.  
  
"Watch your language," he said. "I don't want Kaogme to hear your fucking mouth!" Shippo got in Inuyasha's human face and growled. Inuyasha growled back. Suddenly both felt a pressure on their leg facing the house and froze as quickly as if a corspe had reached up to grab them. Mihaku had made it all the way out into the woods, whimpering like a hurt puppy, followed by Buyo the protector, and was now clinging to the puffy pant leg of Inuyasha's red haori while the cat rubbed against Shippo purring. Mihaku sobbed and hiccupped at the same time. "D'ya-d'ya hear that?" Inuyasha asked half terrified.  
  
"Y-yah," nodded Shippo.  
  
"On the count of three," Inuyasha gulped, fearful of what had grabbed them. "THREE!" he yelled and swung his fist back. Buyo got knocked a couple yards away by the over excited Shippo, but the experienced Inuyasha had stopped two feet short of Mihaku's head. The child now wailed hysterically. "Huh? A kid?"  
  
"A little kid," said Shippo crouching down. He'd dealt with tiny children before and knew exactly what would make the little boy smile. He made two or three faces with his demon fangs and Mihaku wailed louder. "Stop! STOP!" moaned Shippo as he reached out to pick the kid up. Inuyasha watched with humor the grown kitsune holding his ears with one hand and reaching for a squalling baby with the other. But Shippo's hand never reached Mihaku. It stopped just short of him, five inches. Shippo gawked in amazement. He reached again and felt the same exact shock from before. Every time he tried to touch the kid he was being severely electricuted by some energy. He pulled his hand back in a painful scoop, holding the synged limb to his chest."OOOOUUUUCCCCHHH!" he cried, for one than one boo-boo. Inuyasha shook his head in disgust and bent to pick the kid up. "NO! Inuyasha don't!" shrieked Shippo. He paused where he stood. Inuyasha was holding the baby in his arms. "WHAT?" he screamed.  
  
"SHHHH!" snapped Inuyasha, casting a look at the house.  
  
Kagome stopped washing the dishes and turned off the water in the sink. "Did you hear that?" she asked Souta. He looked at her confused and kept on with his dishes. "Huh, musta been the wind," she shrugged and turned the hot water back on.  
  
Outside Inuyasha sighed with relief.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Trying to get her to come out here with arrows flying?"  
  
"No, but how can you touch the kid and I can't?" asked Shippo in a hurt voice. Inuyasha looked at the laughing toddler in his arms and then back to Shippo.  
  
"I dunno, maybe it's cause I'm human?" Mihaku bounced happily in Inuyasha's arms as though he were a trampoline.  
  
"But that would mean a spell, right?" Mihaku reached up to Inuyasha's black hair and began to pull on it gently. Inuyasha knocked his hand away gently.  
  
"Yeah, but how many people in the modern day can cast a spell?" retorted Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome," Shippo stated bluntly as Mihaku latched onto a lock of Inuyasha's hair and began to yank vivaciously. Shippo's hand began to tingle with new pain and he took a step back from the child and Inuyasha. "And it was strong too, nearly melted my hand. Can't imagine what it woulda done if I'd touched him!" he whimpered. Mihaku attempted to stand on the obstinate demon's arm, holding on for dear life to the handful of hair he continued to pull. Inuyasha winced painfully as he fought down the child's attempts gently.  
  
"You think Kagome put a spell on him?" he asked, prying the child away and dangling him away from him by the foot.  
  
"Well he is in Kagome's yard, she is the only one that can cast a spell in this era and have it work so efficiently that she can trust a child's protection on it, AND--" Inuyasha turned his head down suddenly, spotting the necklace drapped around Mihaku's neck as the boy giggled happily.  
  
"Hey, what're these beads little guy?" asked Inuyasha, fiddling with the necklace distractedly. Shippo frowned and then planted a big throbbing attack on Inuyasha's head. "OWWW! What was that for?" yelled Inuyasha as he re-gripped the hand holding Mihaku's ankle. The little boy shot downward and then backup in the course of the attack, unknowingly coming close enough to cracking open his skull.  
  
"You were interrupting me!"  
  
"So???"  
  
"*sigh* I guess you're right," he surrendered. "But those beads look familiar...he...looks familiar Inuyasha," Shippo added slowly. Inuyasha's face went serious as they gazed at the upside down toddler. Inuyasha righted the child and held him to his chest to stop his squirming.  
  
"They're my prayer beads...Kagome took them with her...why did she give them to this little brat?" he asked through gritted and confused teeth.  
  
"PA!" shouted Mihaku proudly. Inuyasha's frown faded and a grin seeped into his features.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you not notice the likeness between you? You both have black hair, his eyes look like yours--"  
  
"But other than that there is nothing in common," Inuyasha lied, snapping before that thought could carry any further. He could feel something warm about holding this baby in his arms that he'd never felt holding Kagome or Shippo. It was a protective, loving feeling. Maybe Shippo was on to something, but he wasn't about to think that... "but half the people in japan have black hair and hazel eyes!" he yelled, more to convince himself. "It's just a coincidence that I look like him tonight," he added haughtily and to squash future thought on the subject. He had Kagome to look forward to. Absently Inuyasha looked up to Kagome's window, quickly followed by Shippo. The light went on.  
  
"PA!" yelped Mihaku and Kagome's windows exploded open. A beautiful raven haired girl with fire in her eyes leaned out the window and focused her eyes directly on the trio.  
  
"Youkai!" she snarled and leapt from the second story window. Inuyasha made a mad dash, as if to help her, but was stopped dead when she landed lightly on her feet. "Get your hands off of him!" she growled. She didn't have time to think how the demons got into her room, or how that one could touch Mihaku with the spell in place, all she cared about was that they had him.  
  
"Kagome," murmured Inuyasha.  
  
"I said drop him, Demon! Or die!" growled Kagome as she slowly got closer. The intensity of her eyes was astonishing, boiling pit where calm lakes used to be. This wasn't the Kagome he remembered, and this Kagome did not need to be in charge of such a young child, especially not one he felt this oddly about.  
  
"I-I think something's wrong with her," offered Shippo. Just at that moment Kagome lunged. Pink sparks flew everywhere like lightning. Shippo leapt and dodged her attacks, watching human Inuyasha to assure his and the baby's safety. "Kagome! Stop! It's us!" wailed Shippo. Kagome whirled around in another flurry of attacks, chasing Inuyasha.  
  
"Mihaku, I won't lose you," she swore silently.  
  
"KAGOME!" shrilled Shippo, who now was simply fending off the side effects of Kagome's attacks at Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome! Oh no! MIHAKU!" screamed two more voices. Shippo looked to his side. A middle aged woman, a little boy, and an old man stood at the door of Kagome's house. It had to be her family.  
  
"Calm down Kagome! You'll never get him back if you don't! Your anger is blinding you!" yelled the old man. Shippo looked to Kagome, who's aura pulsed violently, not listening.  
  
"You bastard! I'll kill you for touching MY son!" cursed Kagome venomously. Inuyasha froze instantly. Her son?? But then, who was the father? It'd been too long for it to have been him? He barely even felt the child curl into his arms.  
  
"YOUR kid? Bitch, who the fuck have you sleeping with?" snarled Inuyasha. Kagome stopped her attack and stared dumbfounded at the black haired man before her.  
  
"Papa!" chirped Mihaku, clapping his hands joyously. He'd never had that much fun. Shippo stood on his guard while Kagome's family seemed to be ready to shield themselves if needed. Inuyasha stared directly back at Kagome's confused eyes with enraged jealousy.  
  
"Mi-Mihaku, your first word..." she whispered, staring deeply at Inuyasha. Something wasn't making sense, something wasn't clicking. That person, that person holding her son... "Inu-yasha?" she gasped and his eyes softened deeply. Shippo stood up straight and smiled. Finally, some sense was being beaten into her. "INUYASHA!" cried Kagome as she raced forward into the demon's arms. Inuyasha held the child away from him, to protect him from the assault, but she impacted him so forcefully that once she hit him, Mihaku was thrown away. Inuyasha ignored the flying child, he had his Kagome back and in his arms! But Shippo was already on the move. He snatched the child out of thin air and held him tightly. Inuyasha sighed and hugged Kagome fiercely.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, you're alive! You're alive!" sobbed a heartbroken Kagome into her husband's haori.  
  
"AHHHH!" screamed Shippo and then suddenly he dropped Mihaku, his hands melting in a bright red flame. Kagome and Inuyasha looked over to the sight, seeing Shippo writhing with pain and Mihaku whimpering painfully.  
  
"Oh my god!" Kagome shrieked. As she and Inuyasha dashed forward to the two, her family came running off the porch. Mrs. Higurashi was tempted to lift Mihaku instantly and hold him safely behind her father and son, but she knew when the beads were on the boy he was dangerous. Kagome was knealing immediately, watching in horror the effects of her spell.  
  
"Shippo, god! What happened?" yelled Inuyasha desperately.  
  
"Shippo?" sqeaked Kagome, looking to Inuyasha who only nodded.  
  
"I- ah- I caught the baby and-- AHHHH!" he moaned. Kagome had heard enough.  
  
"Stay still, Shippo, and don't look at it. I'm going to make you better, I promise!" she instructed.  
  
"Kagome, what're you do-" started Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm healing him before it gets to bad," she replied. Quietly she placed her hands over the melting forms of Shippo's and closed her eyes. Inuyasha looked to her family and then noticed the child still crying on the ground. Knowing he could touch the baby without it hurting him like it did Shippo, Inuyasha bent and picked the baby up into his arms.  
  
Shippo cringed slightly as Kagome worked her magic. A few seconds later Kagome sighed heavily. The pink glow that had eminated around her now surrounded her dear Shippo and closed up his wounds, giving him renewed skin. Shippo blinked repeatedly, staring at his arms in awe.  
  
"Wh-WOW!" he wailed. "That was amazing Mom!" he laughed and moved all ten fingers excitedly. Kagome looked at him utterly confounded.  
  
"Mom?" she asked and then, "Why do you look so different? How are you two here? I thought you couldn't use the well Shippo?" Inuyasha chuckled and Shippo beamed happily. There was a long night ahead of them all and Mrs. Higurashi could sense it. Without so much as an exasperated sigh she went back into the house and headed to make hot chocolate for them all. Knowing Kagome and Souta didn't drink coffee and Shippo and Inuyasha probably didn't even know what coffee was she determined that hot chocolate would be more worth her efforts. 


	2. Stories

I do not in anyway own Inuyasha, so quit reminding me!! I am currently writing two stories at once so I need reviews for it to get my full attention. Just a note:: this story will turn horror very soon.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome sipped her hot chocolate slowly, staring into the thick air around her. Inuyasha and Shippo both watched her carefully. One thing they had not considered was the way she would react to their sudden arrival. Mrs. Higurashi glanced over at her daughter silently, wondering what Kagome was battling internally. She seemed to be holding back tears and smiles.  
  
Mihaku laughed loudly from the couch in the living room followed instantly by Souta's playful chuckle. Kagome blinked and looked around the room solemnly.  
  
"So, the well really is closed?" she asked quietly. Inuyasha jumped at her voice.  
  
"The- well?" he asked. Kagome nodded slowly and turned to face him. "I- never thought to use it. I assumed it was closed off when you left," he replied. Shippo's jaw dropped.  
  
"You mean to tell me you never tried going through the well again?" he shouted.  
  
"Shippo," Kagome corrected. The kitsune instantly shut his mouth and averted his eyes. He didn't want Kagome mad at him now, not after he'd waited so long to see her again. Kagome surveyed both demons countenances. Inuyasha was the same old Inuyasha, only his eyes were ever so slightly harder and he carried himself with a stronger air. He was a man, she thought. Shippo on the other hand had grown to be very attractive. His once short and messy brown hair was now silky and resting in a peaceful disarray that looked almost styled. Also, he was taller and much stockier than she could ever have pictured him as. "Tell me the whole story, Shippo," said Kagome. Inuyasha gawked at her in shock, but disappointedly allowed it.  
  
"Um, okay. The year after you left no one could find Inuyasha. Sango said she refused to get married until Inuyasha could be there, so we searched for a couple months for him. But Miroku realized if he didn't want us to find him, we wouldn't, so we went back to stay in Kaede's village and help her until he decided to come back, Miroku was convinced he would and was rather upset that he didn't hurry up. Sango continued being a demon exterminator and helped Kaede with some of her medicines while Miroku set up a Buddhist shrine in the village. He was the head monk there and whenever Sango had a mission we would both go with her."  
  
"Where was Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hiding in a cave a mile away. We went all over Tokyo looking for him and he was in a stupid cave!" exclaimed Shippo. For the first time Kagome's mother made a little giggle and Grandpa shifted slightly. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. She had forgotten they were there at all. Shippo blushed. "He was sulking because he was depressed over you leaving. He stayed there for a whole year, not even bothering to come out unless it was to get food," he added, shaking his head. "A little over the end of the year though he showed up again and Sango and Miroku married April 17," he said. Kagome grinned.  
  
"Was Sango a beautiful bride?" she wondered.  
  
"She was lovely," Inuyasha answered. Kagome looked at him in astonishment. He wasn't looking at her, only gazing into space. The memories almost hurt him as much as it did Kagome to know that they had waited for so long to come to her. She gently put a soft hand on top of his and smiled warmly at him. Inuyasha's eyes locked with her own as he unfolded his arms and gripped her hand tightly, basking in the feeling of her touch.  
  
"We've got some REALLY old paintings of the wedding and Sango and Miroku's kids back at the cave if you want us to bring them!" Shippo suddenly yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten those," Inuyasha muttered dumbly. Kagome's smiled broadened and her spirits lifted significantly.  
  
"Please bring them!" she begged and Shippo beamed.  
  
"Course!" he promised.  
  
"So this Sango and Miroku are the ones you tell Mihaku stories about Kagome?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Mm hm. Of course Kilala, Myoga and Shippo are in them too," she assured, once she saw the look of hurt on Shippo's face.  
  
"You don't tell him about me?" asked Inuyasha harshly. Kagome turned her head away from them, hiding the tears that were growing steadily in her eyes.  
  
"Every night," she choked.  
  
"Hey! I didn't mean to make you cry stupid!" barked Inuyasha, but he didn't get the desired retort he'd been looking for.  
  
"Kagome's missed you more than you can imagine Inuyasha...we tried to make her go back to the Feudal Age, but she didn't want to leave us behind forever. She made up her mind, no matter how painful the end result was, she had to stick with it," explained Grandpa.  
  
"Grandpa," Kagome moaned. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here! And you didn't have to tell him that!" she added loudly, her tears drying rapidly.  
  
"Um, Shippo, why don't you finish telling us what happened?" offered Mrs. Higurashi. Shippo nodded and crossed his arms, furrowing his left eyebrow as he did when he was a child. The familiar action made Kagome's insides melt.  
  
"10 months after the wedding Sango gave birth to a baby girl they named Kagome. A year after Sango produced twin boys she named Shinta, after Miroku's grandfather, and Saito, after her own father. Then a boy Kamaru, and lastly a girl, Misora. Kaede named Misora just before she died." Kagome gasped.  
  
"When did Kaede die?"  
  
"Five years after you left. She was only alive long enough to name a new priest for the village, which she wanted to be Kamaru, but he was too young. So Sango agreed to serve as the village miko until Kamaru was old enough, which back then was 16. So Sango stopped her demon exterminating to do that and Miroku was full time monk for the village. It got really quiet for a long time because Miroku's charms were still working perfectly and Sango was still as feared as before. Kagome helped alot in the shrine Miroku had built and Kilala took to her the most while Saito and Shinta were known as the bravest fighters anyone in the town knew. They spared all the time with Inuyasha and sometimes I could even get all three of them to work with me!" Shippo smiled proudly at this part but Inuyasha made a face Kagome didn't recognize at the kit...love. The thought struck her. Inuyasha loved Shippo! "Anyway, Kamaru worked constantly with Sango on medicines and demon exterminating techniques meanwhile working with Kagome and Miroku on spells and charms. He was getting to be just as good as Kikyo was rumored to be when Misora was in a bad accident and he blamed himself."  
  
"They were playing in the woods with some disgruntled demon. Sango knew they were demon hunting and told me to make sure no one died, but not to interfer. They needed to learn. So I followed and watched. Kamaru was careless and the demon attacked Misora, nearly ripping her arm off. Kamaru saved her and I took them back to the village, but Kamaru refused to ever have the responsiblity of protecting anyone ever again," explained Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes welled with tears.  
  
"Poor Kamaru...he sounds like he was a really sweet kid."  
  
"He was, he was just like Koga, only not as cocky. However Sango wouldn't allow her son to give up on anything and banished him from the village until he realized how stupid he was. Shinta and Saito found him coming back almost 6 months later, but he was much stronger and he told his family he would let no one else take the job. He claimed everyone else was incapable of defending his family properly," laughed Shippo. Kagome took another drink from her hot chocolate. Her head was swimming with information and all of it was too exciting to miss.  
  
"What about Misora?" she worried.  
  
"Misora's arm was fixed by a neighboring medicine man, a demon Myoga told us all about, and Misora decided she never wanted to grow up and swore she wouldn't. Sango told her she would one day, when she least expected it. She was Kagome's maid of honor when Kagome married a boy from the village named Tenchi. Saito and Shinta took the place as demon exterminators that same year and Sango was made into a housewife! hahah, she was very happy not to have to take care of 400 hundred people, me, and neighboring demons for the rest of her life. That's when I decided I wanted to be with Inuyasha. I missed you so much Kagome. When I went to Inuyasha and told him I wanted to be with you again too, he told me that was fine and he would protect me until the day I could. So here I am. I guess my warrant ran out huh?" Inuyasha nodded in affirmation and Shippo's head hung. "I guess that's what ya get." Kagome laughed.  
  
"What did Misora do with her life?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Misora built this shrine with help from me and Inuyasha after Sango died from tuberculosis. That was, what...37 years after you left. Miroku died from a demon attack 12 years later. He was protecting his third granddaughter, Kagome's fourth child, from the demon when he was fatally injured. That was 49 years after you left. Kagome had four children, only one boy, while Misora had six children, all boys. Shinta and Saito got married, Shinta twice, and together had three kids. And Kamaru was the only one who didn't have children. When he was 44 he crowned Kagome's third daughter the next in line, her name was Yumi. And from there they all watched over the shrine and the village."  
  
"So Sango and Miroku had..." Kagome counted on her fingers, "13 grandchildren, wow!"  
  
"That's really not a large number Kagome, considering most wealthy families in those times had up to six or seven children each. And then there was the fact of the business they did, they needed --" Kagome tuned her grandfather out immediately.  
  
"13! And I didn't get to see a darn one of them..." she sulked. Inuyasha gripped her hand. He knew it mean the world to her that her best friends were so prosperous but it also hurt too. The clock went off loudly from the living room and Kagome counted the chimes mentally. "Oh geez! It's midnight! Mihaku should be in bed!" she yelped and leapt up from the table. Inuyasha shot her guardians a pleading expression.  
  
"Go on Inuyasha, he's your child too," said Mrs. Higurashi. Inuyasha quickly followed his lover to the living room to get Mihaku. Together they walked up the stairs in silence, watching each other's every move and smiling at the sleeping baby in Kagome's arms. When they got to Kagome's room she turned the light on and gave the baby to Inuyasha, who fumbled slightly.  
  
"Careful!" Kagome whined under her breath.  
  
"I got it!" he retorted. Then he stood motionless, feeling the baby's chest move tenderly against his own. His son, his pup...his and Kagome's child. Mihaku's soft face reminded him of Kagome's when she slept and he could actually point out the features that reminded him of himself. He hadn't noticed Kagome stop mending the crib door or her frozen stance as she watched him until he looked up to her for reassurance that he wasn't dreaming. She motioned for him to put Mihaku into the crib and stood next to him lovingly. They watched the baby sleep for at least an hour before Kagome yawned so large she almost fell over.  
  
"Whoa...I guess we should all be headed to bed. I'll grab some blankets from Souta, okay?" she asked.  
  
"Can- I stay here?" asked Inuyasha meekly. Kagome nodded in understanding before heading toward the door.  
  
"By the way, you're babysitting tomorrow," she smiled and left the room. Downstairs Shippo was playing a video game with Souta and was getting his butt kicked. Grandpa had headed to bed and Mrs. Higurashi was waiting to find out where the two demons would sleep.  
  
"STOP! DONT DO THAT! ACK!" yelled Shippo vainly. Souta was not going to give up.  
  
"Hey Shippo, would you come with me for a minute?" asked Kagome as she came down the stairs. Shippo jumped away from the game so fast Souta was knocked over in surprise.  
  
"Sure," he piped and his tail shook happily.  
  
"And Souta, could you get Inuyasha an extra blanket please?" she asked nicely. Souta turned on her for a minute and then groaned before getting up to do it. Mrs. Higurashi kissed Kagome's forehead, telling her she was off to bed, whatever Kagome decided was fine and that she'd see her in the morning. Kagome took Shippo up to Souta's bedroom and began to make him a cot just as Souta walked out of the room with a blanket.  
  
"Shippo," Kagome whispered, watching the door so that Souta didn't come back.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I need to ask you something. Something really important."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Did- well it was a long time he spent waiting on me, over 500 years, and well- did Inuyasha-" she tried, but the words would not be forced out of her mouth. She was dying to know. Did he love another? Was she his ultimate desire for this long? Did he kill Kikyo? What happened...  
  
"What Kagome?"  
  
"Did Inuyasha, ever fall in love again?" she asked tiredly. Shippo could see the bags under her eyes from exhaustion and for the first time realized the trauma she had undergone in the last 24 hours. Luckily his answer would only make her feel better, like family coming home.  
  
"Actually he fell out of love. He sulked for years at first and then was impatient as shit after that, but over the last 100 years he kinda went soft, back to the way he was when you were in the Feudal Era. He wasn't as easy to make angry either. I think he wondered what the point was. Kinda defeated I guess. But he never stopped loving you. In fact he murdered Kikyo for insulting you after you left. No female has even been able to be friends with him since you left, he was just too rough for them. So we didn't really hang out with many humans," he admitted. Kagome looked positively relieved.  
  
"Thanks Shippo. I needed to know that," she breathed and reached over to kiss his cheek. Shippo blushed.  
  
"Hey Kagome? Is it okay if I call you mom?" he asked weakly. Kagome laughed out right and rubbed his head fondly.  
  
"Of course. Now that I know why, you can call me that all you want. That makes Mihaku your little brother!" she chirped. Shippo shouted out loud at this and grinned from ear to ear, only making Kagome laugh harder.  
  
Inuyasha heard the yell from Kagome's room and jumped so violently that he nearly broke Kagome's lamp by her bed. He caught it right before Souta walked into the room bearing a big blue blanket. Inuyasha smiled embarrassedly as he set the lamp back down.  
  
"It's great to see you again Inuyasha!" rattled Souta. "You're still my hero you know! And if you and Kagome get married you'll be my big brother! I've always wanted a big brother!" Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at the ongoing of the little boy.  
  
"Hey kid," he interrupted.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Lemme ask you something," he started. Souta nodded. "How long's it been since Kagome came back?" Souta pointed across the room to a bulletin board over Kagome's desk. In large letters Inuyasha could read '2 years and 2 days'. "Oh..." he murmured.  
  
"Well, I'll leave this with you I don't know what Kagome plans to do with you for the night so I'm going to bed," he said and waved as he headed for the door. Suddenly a thought hit Inuyasha. Two years...that was a long time for Kagome. In a last ditch effort to catch Souta Inuyasha leapt across the room and close the door, standing between the little boy and the knob. "What's going on?" asked Souta.  
  
"I need to ask you something. On man's honor you promise not to tell Kagome, okay?" Souta nodded seriously. "Okay. Has Kagome had a boyfriend since she left, the feudal age I mean," spat in one breath. Souta looked somewhat shocked but answered without blinking.  
  
"No, she just spends her time with Mihaku and at school. She walks by the well and the God Tree everyday. I don't really know anything else, but I know she's never loved anyone but you. I heard her tell Mihaku so when she came home today. They were nearly in a car accident you know," he added and then opened the door. Inuyasha moved out of the way, thinking rapidly. SO that was Kagome in the accident. And his son. No wonder Kagome had been so furious. Shippo had told the story twice and it still didn't sound like Kagome. But she was acting normally enough now. He was just about to close the door when Kagome came into the room once again.  
  
"Hey," she said sheepishly. It was almost like the first time they'd ever met, only they were already in love. Inuyasha flushed.  
  
"Hey," he replied as he crossed his arms. "Where's Shippo?"  
  
"Sleeping in Souta's room down the hall."  
  
"Where do you want me to sleep Kagome? I'll sleep in the tree if-"  
  
"NO!" she wailed and then caught herself. "No," she repeated quieter.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered.  
  
"I don't want you any further away from me that you are now," she said, moving slowly toward him. "I've missed you so much," she moved into his arms. Inuyasha's hand went to her jaw and held her there, staring into her eyes.  
  
"I missed you more," he said simply and claimed her lips with his own in a searing kiss. After a few moments of bliss Kagome had to ask, before it got any later.  
  
"Stay with me tonight Inuyasha. With me and Mihaku..."  
  
"I wouldn't stay anywhere else. I was only thinking of sitting outside your window, that's all. I didn't think you would want me in the room so soon," he said.  
  
"But I do Inuyasha...I want you in the room everynight, with me...sleep next to me? Please...I just want you to- "she yawned soundlessly in his arms "hold...me," she murmured, sleep taking her over. Inuyasha lifted his soul mate into his arms, clicked off the light, and carried her to the bed. He would sleep with her tonight, whatever she wanted he would do. Just to touch her again was enough for him to die happy and to hold her in his arms while they slept would be heaven. He arranged her gently, not to wake her or their baby, so that she was nestled in the crook of his arm and resting against his chest. He faced her, gazing down on her closed eye lids in the moonlight. His Kagome... 


	3. A Day in the Life

Chapter 3  
  
side note? It's been a long time since I told a scarey story and no one seems to write any real good scarey ones for Inuyasha so I thought I'd give it a try since I'm so good at telling scarey stories that I was banned from it! LOL hence my dilemma. Remember, it's been a LONG while for me in writing this. It's not even scarey yet.  
  
::this chapter is especially for and dedicated to KaGoMe39, D-chan3 and KittyLu. Thanks guys for being my first reviews!! XD::  
  
The room was as silent as a graveyard and not even a leaf shuddered outside the palely lit window. Everything was calm. Outside the sky was vividly clear, the only lights visible to the eye were tiny pin pricks of starlight, not powerful enough to light up the world on their own. The shadows swam in the crevices of the window and the undersides of the leaves while seeping in and out of the corners of the bedroom they hovered sinisterly around a human hanyou and his love.   
  
Inuyasha held Kagome, just like she asked, just like he wanted to. He'd never told her once how he loved the smell of her hair and especially the scent of her skin just after a bath. It always floated toward him as if it were there just to please him and she had put it there. She tried so hard to make him feel special and her own, even before he choose her over the undead miko, Kikyo.  
  
He rested his head atop hers and breathed in quietly. Her scent might've been muted by his human nose, but she still smelled wonderful. His eyes incidentally fell on to the crib at the other end of the room where her vanity desk had been. He guessed they moved it out when Mihaku was born to make room for him to be close to Kagome. And now, Inuyasha would be close to Kagome, from now on he wouldn't leave her side, even if he had to use that hated transformation he'd gained.  
  
Inuyasha found himself wondering if Mihaku had the same transformation or if he was just like him when he was a hanyou. All the more reason to give his darling son the tetsaiga. He hadn't used it for years, ever since he made the wish on the Shikon No Tama to be full demon, and it only felt right to pass it to his son. "This is a part of me and my father, Mihaku. As long as you have it with you, we'll be there to help protect you," he'd say and then as if Mihaku understood he would nodd. Inuyasha smiled gently. His son... Just then he wondered if his father had felt the same way when he was born. Probably not. He had to be thrilled with Sesshoumaru, but Inuyasha was only half breed. No one loved a half breed but Kagome and his mother. Then again, if his mother loved him and his father loved her, there was no way his father couldn't have loved him. In fact he was certain the lord of the western lands would have loved Mihaku just as much as Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa did. The thought warmed him so much that his eyes began to drift shut with an uncharacteristic grin on his face. Tomorrow was going to be a wonderful day.  
  
A looming figure stalked through the branches of the shrine grounds. Slinking it's way up from limb to limb, moving quickly and smoothly. There was no falter in it's slither, only a momentary pause on each outstretched bough. The light from the street lamp glowed in a flat blue shine, covering the earth near Kagome's bedroom window and unwittingly fending off the shadows. A low, gravelly objection rumbled ascendingly into the motionless night air, forcing leaves to tremble all around the shapeless threat. It wouldn't dare move further than this....for now.  
  
Kagome woke up gripping the pillow the next morning, sunlight streaming through partially closed curtains into her face. She cringed and moved her face away to look at the crib. Mihaku's chest was rising and falling slowly, his little breath puffing the air. She wanted to smile, but the horribly torturing dream she'd had the night before was lingering in her mind. Inuyasha had come to her and they were a family at last, until some THING hunted them down and murdered Inuyasha right before her eyes. When she woke up she half expected to find him laying beneath her, the dream was so real, but all she found was her pillow. Groggily she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her hair stood out on all ends, bent in the places she slept on the most, and her eyes were slightly blood shot from stress. What was today? Her attention drifted quietly over to her calendar and discovered it was Friday. The clock on her dresser read seven-o-five.  
  
"Why do I even dream," she sighed defeatedly. Every night for the first three months when she left the Sengoku Jedai Kagome had dreamed of Inuyasha dying without her near to him. Other dreams of Sango and Miroku and her other friends being hurt came every now and again, but Inuyasha was the one she was most worried for. He had had no one to love him before her and she was afraid he wouldn't again. Sango and Miroku wouldn't live forever and she didn't want Inuyasha to be alone.  
  
"Kagome!" piped a little voice from the other side of her closed door.  
  
"Yea Souta?"  
  
"Mom says come downstairs and help her with breakfast." Kagome got up off the bed and rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"I will as soon as I get a shower," she replied and moved to grab her bath towel.  
  
"Kay," was her answer, before the pounding of little footsteps down the hall.  
  
In the shower Kagome ran her fingers depressedly through her hair. Everything from the day before was catching up to her and sliding off down the drain. One thing she couldn't place was why she was asleep in her own bed when she had decided to sleep with her mom. Surrendering to the confusion she tipped her head forward and rinsed the soap out of her hair.  
  
The sound of the thundering water in her ears was soothing. It felt as though the hot water from her bath was healing all her pains and worries. This was why she loved showers more than baths. Baths were times to think and be peaceful, while a shower, on the other hand, was a simple way to brush everything off and come at your problems another way. Finally all the soap was rinsed from her hair and as she reached toward the nozel to turn off the water, she saw out of the corner of her eye a black figure move in the room.  
  
Kagome froze where she stood, half crouched with her hair over her face and her hand outstretched from her naked body. The water ran unphased by whatever Kagome had seen, sliding down every curve and mixing with sweat. Her eyes roamed around the shower curtain for a sign of what had caught her eye. The lurking feeling that something was close to her was almost overwhelming. She looked at both ends of the bathroom through the curtain. Where was it? She was certain she'd seen something. As far as her eye could reach, in the corner near the toilet, she saw a shadow. A heavy shadow.  
  
"Kagome?" bellowed a strained voice from the closed bathroom door. Kagome jumped violently and caught herself before she could slip. Her heart raced a mile a minute, her eyes fixed furiously on the bathroom door. Then she remembered why she had been startled to begin with and leaned out the curtain for the figure. She saw nothing, not even a shadow. "Kagome?" repeated the voice, knocking harshly on the door.  
  
"What?" she snapped, attempting to catch her breath.  
  
"Are you almost through?" answered Souta. Kagome pushed her hair back and turned off the water.  
  
"I'm done. I'll be down in a minute," she said, stepping out of the shower for her towel.  
  
"She said she's coming mom!" he shouted, his voice diminishing as he walked away. Kagome rolled her eyes as she rubbed the water from her hair.  
  
Kagome dressed in her school uniform and slid on her shoes. She didn't care about letting her dry, as it was stuffy outside anyway, so she simply tossed it up into a ponytail. As she left her room she passed a look at Mihaku still sleeping in his crib and smiled. She picked up Inuyasha's prayer beads off her desk and slid them on as she walked down the stairs to breakfast and another day. She could hear voices from the bottom of the stairs, talking wildly and laughing. Her family seemed to be in a good mood this morning.  
  
"Souta! Don't do that!" scolded Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Buf-" he tried to reply, his mouth full of whatever mother was serving for breakfast.Just then, another voice laughed, that wasn't her grandfather. Who in the world could her family have invited for breakfast? she thought rapidly.  
  
"No buts Souta. How did you sleep last night, dear?" asked her mother.  
  
"Fine, except Souta snores," laughed the same voice.  
  
"I do not!" objected the younger boy. Kagome peeked her head around the corner of the kitchen doorway at her family, not wanting to lose the element of surprise in case it was something or someone she needed to deal with. There, with their back facing her, was a man with extremely long and platinum white hair. He sat as rigid as though he were sitting against a wall and by the position of his elbows he had his arms crossed. The person next to him had long silky brown hair and A TAIL? Youkai, she thought immediately. But the man with brown hair was playing with Souta playfully and obviously had no intention of harming anyone. Mrs. Higurashi stood at the stove near the back door and her grandpa sat at the other end of the table, leaving two seats and a high chair on the other side of the table, where she and her mother normally sat with Mihaku. Mrs. Higurashi turned with a bright smile as she placed a glass of milk in front of her father. Partially glancing up, she had to make a double take to notice Kagome at the door.  
  
"Good morning dear. How'd you sleep?" she asked sweetly and both of the strangers turned to look at her. Kagome's heart stopped. Inuyasha... His dog ears were gone, replaced with pointy human ears, and on each of his cheeks was a single purple slash. He was full youkai. He was in her kitchen. Suddenly her dream became a reality and the truth of last night washed over her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she wailed and leapt on him from behind, hugging his neck fiercely. Inuyasha gurgled beneath her, fighting to keep from falling to the floor, while Souta giggled and Shippo looked on with shock and mild confusion. "Oh Inuyasha! I thought it had all been a dream when I woke up and you weren't there!" she cried into his hair. Inuyasha stopped fighting and swallowed as best he could before putting a soft hand up on her elbow.  
  
"I had to, your mom woke both me and Shippo up about three hours ago. I tried not to wake you," he answered gently. Kagome sniffed and pulled back.  
  
"I wish you had," she sniveled and slowly moved into the seat next to him. "Why did mom wake you up so early anyway?"  
  
"She insisted that we both got showers and were clean before you got up, that way we wouldn't be in the way and could help clean our own clothes and sheets," explained Shippo.  
  
"Yeah, Shippo's are in the dryer now," added Souta.  
  
"His clothes?" wondered Kagome, eyeing the oddly pre-modern clothing he wore.  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha's is going to take a little bit longer because it's so thick and all. I gave them some of your father's old clothing to wear while theirs were being washed," nodded Mrs. Higurashi as she gave Kagome her regular strawberry milk.  
  
"Oh..." Kagome stared into space. It was all too great to be true! Inuyasha was here with her! Shippo was eating breakfast with her family as Inuyasha had done so many times before and no one had any intention of stopping it to go search for a stupid jewel that cost her so much. Then she remembered. SCHOOL! "What time is it?" she cried out, leaping to her feet.  
  
"It's ten till, why?" replied Grandpa gruffly.  
  
"I'm gonna be late for school!" she shouted and jumped over the table, headed for the stairs.  
  
"Hey, are those my prayer beads?" wondered Inuyasha dumbly as he watched her race out of the room. Everyone stared after her in utter silence.  
  
"Eyah, I think it was," nodded Shippo.  
  
"Bye mom! Bye Souta! Bye Grandpa, Shippo, Inuyasha! Kiss Mihaku for me!" she screamed before tearing back through the livingroom toward the front door with her bookbag strapped firmly to her back. No one had time to reply before they heard the door slam.  
  
"Well then...Shippo, would you like Kagome's eggs?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, as though nothing had happened.  
  
Kagome ran down the stairs outside her shrine as fast as her legs could possibly carry her. Her ponytail slapped viciously at the back of her neck, stinging slightly and making a rustling noise in her ears. Eri and Yuki normally waited on her to walk to school with, but she was far too late for them to have waited this time. They probably assumed she'd had a relaspe of being sick again. They did that every time she was late.  
  
"Oh Kagome, we thought you were sick," they'd say and then it was as though nothing happened. Sometimes she thought that if she ever truly got sick, it wouldn't be important, after all the times she'd been "sick" before. The traffic was sparse, a sure sign that she was late and also a good thing, she wouldn't hit hardly any interference.  
  
"You!" rasped a voice so sudden and so accusingly in her ear that she skidded to such a hard stop she fell backward, landing harshly on her bottom. Kagome's head jerked back and forth. Who had said that? Her eyes roamed fiercely up and down the abandoned street.  
  
"Huh?" she whimpered. She could feel the bruise begin to push to the surface of her butt and the cold wet sensation of her hair on the back of her neck, but that wasn't why her hairs were standing on end. It was because of the short and wispiness of the voice that she had heard in her head. Slowly she chanced getting to her feet, glancing in all directions around her for the source of the sound. "Who-who's there?" her throat quivered. No one answered. Down the street a small red car turned onto the road next to her, driving away from the empty street.  
  
Kagome made a soft squeak in fear. Something was looming over her, something that did not like her, and the most scarey part of it was that she couldn't sense anything. She looked back toward the shrine steps down the street and longed to return home, to Mihaku and Inuyasha, but school came first. She'd been scared before, she could handle it. Behind her a storeclerk opened his door to sweep out the dust from messy customer feet. However, all Kagome had time to hear, was the creak of that door, before she was racing down the sidewalk with the fear of God beat into her.  
  
Back at the shrine Shippo followed Mrs. Higurashi to the washer and dryer, while Grandpa escorted Souta to the bus stop. He was much too old for that, but Grandpa said it humbled him and that he'd just have to endure the torture. Inuyasha, meanwhile, went upstairs to Kagome's bedroom and sneakily popped his head through the door. Mihaku was making soft cooing noises, muttering "papa papa" over and over. Inuyasha could help but smile excitedly.  
  
"Hey there little guy," he spoke carefully, approaching slowly. "Remember me?" he asked timidly. Mihaku squealed with joy as he clumzily pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"PAPA!" he cried, his eyes closed and his silvery hair falling back off of his forehead in a tussel.  
  
"Hey, easy there! Be careful!" yelped Inuyasha reaching as though to stop his perilous behavior, but not quite making it. His expression softened. "Ya know, you're kinda cute!" he grinned goofily and made a face at his son. "You remind me of someone, maybe it's your mother," he added tentatively as he lifted the child from the crib. He sighed. "Ya know what else? This is one point in time I'm glad to have waited till the modern day to be with Kagome...I know how to change baby clothes and...*sniff* diapers."  
  
Shippo went to lift the washing machine lid as Mrs. Higurashi knelt down to the dryer door. Inside the dryer he saw his old Sengoku clothes, the ones Sango had made much bigger for him in her last few years. Sango served often as a temporary mother for him, and times like that reminded him of her. Mrs. Higurashi lifted the clothes and moved out of the room.  
  
"Just put Inuyasha's things on repeat cycle, surface clean this time and for only thirty minutes!" she called over her shoulder as she made her way down the stairs. Inuyasha's things stunk like crazy, but Mrs. Higurashi certainly seemed like she knew what she was doing, so he did precisely as told.  
  
As Mrs. Higurashi got to the bottom of the stairs she heard Inuyasha call out to her and stopped, carrying the basket in her arms. Inuyasha beamed down at her, with a cheerful Mihaku bouncing lightly in his arms. The resemblance between the two was striking, even their grins were close to perfect. Except Mihaku's eyes had an innocence Kagome's once held...before Mihaku was born.  
  
"Need some help, Mrs.- uh," he began as he came closer. Kagome's mother blinked.  
  
"I think it would be fine for you to call me mother as well, Inuyasha. After the bond you and my daughter share it would only be right," she smiled. Inuyasha nodded. "But don't call my father Grandpa unless he tells you to, he'll go crazy otherwise," she added, rolling her eyes and shaking her head in annoyance. Inuyasha laughed lightly, bumping Mihaku so he'd do the same. Together they followed Mrs. Higurashi into the livingroom. "So what are you two going to do today?" she piped.  
  
"I don't know...I guess I'd like to see what all Kagome's taught him. She seems a little different than I remember...I'm just curious as to what all she would let him learn," he answered thoughtfully.  
  
"Inuyasha, there's a question I have for you that you cannot tell a soul," she said abruptly. She'd dropped the clothes she was folding and turned to face him completely. Inuyasha blinked twice. That had totally took him off guard. Shippo, who was now at the doorway, also stared dumbfounded. "You too Shippo," she added.  
  
"Um, alright," he swallowed.  
  
"What is it mom?" was Inuyasha's nervous answer.  
  
"Ever since Kagome started to show signs of being pregnant, she's been-- different."  
  
"How so?" questioned Shippo.  
  
"Well, she became violent and protective over us all. She was determined to increase her miko powers, to raise her son properly (which makes no sense to me because there isn't an improper way to raise someone as long as you teach them the neccessary things) and most of all...she acts wild. Her emotions are always hard and it takes a lot to get a genuine emotion out of her. Before then she was so emotional, tender even, and I miss it. What happened to her, Inuyasha? I assumed that since you were a hanyou that the baby could be affecting her, but it's still happening," whimpered Mrs. Higurashi fearfully.  
  
"Oh," murmured Shippo quietly. Inuyasha on the other hand had a very guilty expression.  
  
"Ma'am, when Kagome and I mated... I did not claim her, I didn't mark her or marry her in human ceremonies, because I knew I wouldn't be near her and it wouldn't be fair to her to claim her and isolate her from others who could make her happy..... I didn't know she was pregnant..." he explained.  
  
"I-I don't understand, what do you mean??"  
  
"In youkai terms, marking is the same as a wedding band, only stronger. Youkai mate for life and can sense when their mate is in danger. But, if the female youkai becomes with child, and is not marked, they take on the role of both male and female youkai until the child is able to take care of themselves. Which means they get as strong and dangerous as a male youkai added with the violence and jealousy of a female youkai, added with the protective and murderous intent of a mother youkai and eventually the female will either drive herself into a blind rage and get herself killed or die of a broken heart," spelled out Shippo. Mrs. Higurashi gripped her chest and stared at Inuyasha in disbelief.  
  
"I didn't know she was going to get pregnant, or I would've marked her. The fact that she's human...it could've killed her by now...I hadn't thought of it until you said something...I can't believe the pain I put her in..." he whispered. Mihaku slapped at his face playfull, but went ignored.  
  
"Well...can it be changed? I mean I've already noticed a change in her since your arrival!" exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Yeah! Now that Inuyasha is here, all of Kagome's instincts will drift away forever! I don't even know how she managed it this long....Maybe it has something to do with who she is? Or Inuyasha's beads?" Shippo continued on with a string of thoughts while Mrs. Higurashi walked up to Inuyasha with teary eyes.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha...I should be reprimanding you, but I know you didn't mean to do this to my daughter. I think it's safe to believe you love her nearly as much as I do, so...thank you. You've just done so much by being here," she sniffed and hugged him warmly. Inuyasha turned bright red and fidgetted under the attention.  
  
"Y-Yeah, you're welcome," he stuttered.  
  
"Sora! SORA!" yelled Grandpa from the front door. Everyone in the room turned around to see what the trouble was.  
  
"What is it Grandpa?"  
  
"That little rascal just walked off without a word to me! I tell you in my age people should respect you! We're not old for the fun of it!" he shouted. Shippo stifled a giggle at this while Inuyasha just stared.  
  
"Shippo would you run hang these out on the line for me and I'll get to the other chores that need to be done?" interrupted Mrs. Sora Higurashi. Shippo nodded and went for the cloth. "And Inuyasha, go ahead and take Mihaku out to play, that way when Kagome gets home we can all go out to a nice dinner and he's not screaming the entire time."  
  
Smiling broadly, his proud chest puffed out as his old arrogant ways came back to him, Inuyasha stepped out onto the porch of the back door. He took a deep breath of the air and then looked down to Mihaku, who instantly did the same. Mihaku grinned innocently.  
  
"PAPA!"  
  
"So, Mihaku....uh...I can tell by your smell that....no...-uh.....so........." he attempted. His mind was already panting from the effort it was putting out of trying to find the right words. He couldn't articulate exactly what emotion he was feeling because he was feeling so many and he honestly wouldn't have been capable of putting all of his questions into a pattern that made sense. "Lemme think...Kagome's been gone from the Feudal Era for two years....that means you- are- hm...15 months old! Wow!"  
  
"PaaaaPA!" replied Mihaku talkatively.  
  
"That's old for a little runt like you..." he grinned. Together they were walking across the shrine grounds. For some reason Inuyasha was heading toward the dissolving cherry blossom trees at the edge of the sacred land. The ones he had planted in memory of Kagome when Misora built the temple. It gave him an odd sense of being at home. This kid was growing on him too. Just touching him felt warm and fuzzy, normal emotions Inuyasha didn't bother with, but were worth experiencing when it's your son. Your only son! Your pup with the woman you love...the woman you put a strain on that could've killed her. "Mihaku..." he murmured, almost the first time he'd said the name, "I did a bad thing to your mommy and she doesn't even know it...she won't hate me, I know, she loves me too much. But it'll hurt her if I tell her...she'll think I only want to mark her as mine to save her sanity and return her to normal.....when in reality kid," he said as he lifted Mihaku into his hands, right in front of his face as they walked, "I want more than anything for her to be solely mine. And you! You ARE completely, utterly, no-one-better-try-me mine!" he added, growling and nibbling on Mihaku's neck playfully. Mihaku squealed loudly, his tiny hands slapping at Inuyasha's cheeks. Inuyasha chuckled deep down in his chest and rumbled the little boy he carried so affectionately. "So...let's see what you've learned, brat," he spoke, fondly, but firmly. He set Mihaku down at the edge of the cherry blossoms and then leapt three trees down, not too far, but far enough. "Okay, come," he commanded. Mihaku stared at him dumbfounded. Inuyasha could clearly see the blank expression reading on the infant's face and yet also a total disbelief in his stupidity. "Mihaku, come," he demanded stronger. Mihaku pushed up onto his chubby legs and stood tall in front of his father. Then, without the slightest thought, turned around and started to totter on back to the house. Inuyasha groaned heavily.  
  
"Damn kid, gets it from his mother, every time--" he grumbled as he walked irritatedly forward on the child. He lifted Mihaku by the scruff of the neck and to eye level with himself. Mihaku's bright eyes gleamed curiously. "Now listen and listen good. You are my pup, my kid, my son and I am your father, your only father, your one and only ME! That means, you listen and do what I say and nobody gets hurt? Understood?" he growled. Mihaku's face screwed up violently at the tone in his father's voice and his breath caught perilously in his throat. Mihaku began to make tiny 'anhn-anha' noises in the back of his own throat. Inuyasha could sense the tears and in a desperate attempt, not follied by time, he yelled louder to stop the on slaught. "And the first thing you'll do is NOT CRY!" he cried out. Mihaku burst into un-dammed tears, squalling as his face turned red and his ears a pale shade of prune.  
  
"Hey! HEY! I said no! Nooo! Stoooop it!" begged Inuyasha, clipping every sentence. He looked around frantically for anyone who might say something smart assed so he could take this frustration out on them. However, he'd achieved the distance from the world he was looking for and now it was only him....and his bawling son. "Okay! OKAY! I'M SORRY ALREADY! YOU HEAR ME! SORRY!" he shouted so loud that Mrs. Higurashi looked up from inside the house where she folded clothes and Shippo's gripped released on the sheet he was hanging up.  
  
At Kagome's school two boys in uniforms could be heard boisterously bragging about their hunting trip last weekend. One said they had even caught a rabbit with two inch long nails! Kagome strode past them, not giving it a second thought. Youkai more than likely, and if a human took it out, not a very strong one. Besides, she was still chilled by that voice. It echoed in her head. Repeating the word and every time losing the sharp prick that stabbed at her innerds so menacingly. Why couldn't she sense it? What was that? Did she just imagine it?  
  
Suddenly Kagome lunged forward and nearly lost her balance, catching herself half way by grabbing the water fountain on her right. She breathed in heavily and shuddered fearfully.  
  
"Gee, sorry Kag. You're never off guard like that," apologized Yuki. She stood with her head down and her hand writhing in her lap, while Eri had bent over to assure Kagome was alright. Kagome barely held back the sigh she felt at seeing her friends once more. She had thought for a split second that something was out to get her! That was ridiculous! Who would want her now? There wasn't anything at all special about Kagome Higurashi!  
  
"It-it's cool Yuki. I was just kinda freaked out. I fell earlier at the staircase and I'm still shaky," she promised, making up a lame excuse that was semi-similar to the truth. Yuki nodded and grinned. She at least seemed satisfied. Eri, however, had her hands on Kagome's arm and was helping her stand back up.  
  
"Wow, that musta been some trip if you're this shaken up. You wanna go see the nurse?" she wondered worriedly.  
  
"Nurse? What for? I'm just a little jumpy right now, that's all," she retorted. Eri let her stand on her own.  
  
"Okay...if you're sure."  
  
"C'mon! Am I ever not sure?" she joked. Eri finally allowed a held back smile to grace her face and turned her head in reluntance. "All right then!" she laughed.  
  
"Hey, we'd better get to class. The bell rings in about-" Yuki checked her watch, "-30 SECONDS?" she screamed. Kagome turned heel with Eri's wrist in hand and all three girls bolted for the door at the very end of the hall, praying the bell wouldn't ring.  
  
Inuyasha whimpered sorrowfully as Mihaku continued his crying spell, now seated in his exhausted lap under the most shaded tree in the forest. Mihaku took deep breaths and then a number of shallow ones.  
  
"How do I make you stop?!" whined the grown demon. He looked pitifully at Mihaku who offered no assistance whatsoever. "Where's the off button! I'm tired of this! Miroku never had to do this!" he grumbled, searching Mihaku from top to bottom. He was so busy looking for the imaginary switch that he hardly noticed the silence drifting into the air. He had almost turned the child upside down before he realized it. The quiet of a normal day! At last! Shocked and curious as to how he'd stopped the unbelievable pain in his son's cries, Inuyasha turned Mihaku to face him. The boy's eyes were sealed shut, a tiny little snot bubble was growing on his nose, and his tear stained cheeks were shimmering with the sunlight as his mouth barely moved open and closed. His nearly inaudible breath suddenly came in loud and clear to Inuyasha as though it were amplified by the screams of before. Those wretched screams that would haunt his subconcious until he died. He couldn't stand it when people cried, or rather, those he cared about, and to hear his own flesh and blood, something more dear to him than life, wail and sob as though his world were coming to an end...well it nearly killed him. Mihaku made a quiet slurping noise of his tongue wiping away a bad taste as his head hung uncomfortably low.  
  
"Well I'll be damned. He fell asleep!" awed Inuyasha. Then, without warning, he had the urge to take the baby into his arms and hold him safely until he awoke. Cradling him in the nook of his left arm Inuyasha wiped away the remaining tears, sliding down his cheeks. "It's alright, don't cry anymore...Daddy's here," he whispered. Mihaku's muscles relaxed at the touch and softness in his father's voice. He then turned into Inuyasha's chest, gripping the fabric possessively and pressing his forehead into his chest. Inuyasha grinned so lovingly that his entire body curled around this child, to protect him and love him. He researched every inch of the white haired toddler from his claws to his big, pale purple pajama-like outfit he had put on him earlier. HIS son...He was going to figure it out, one step at a time...  
  
At lunch time Kagome ate alone on a bench near the pond at the front of her school. She hadn't packed a lunch, so she nibbled the cream cake and shrimp bits Yuki and Eri gave to her before their class. Today was one of those rare days schedules collided. And so Kagome sat alone, nibbling with little interest and staring into space. Her mind was devoid of thought and clearly her heart felt empty and peaceful for the moment. Until somehow, she drifted into thoughts of the wonderful events of the the night before. Inuyasha! Mihaku! Shippo! All of them together as a family! She wondered what Inuyasha and Mihaku were doing? And Shippo! Had her mother drafted him on chores for the day? Inuyasha was sure to be next in that case! But where would they go from there. Would Inuyasha and Shippo just sleep on cots at Kagome's house for the rest of their lives?  
  
She had promised her grandpa, two months after Mihaku was born, that she would take over as priestess when she came of age and that meant she had to live there for the rest of her life. She was happy to do it also. That was the land she had met Inuyasha on, discovered who she was, and it held the most scared of all the trees in history..."the god tree" at which she'd met Inuyasha for the first time. She wanted to protect it forever! Maybe, she could run around town getting rid of evil spirits the way Miroku did and gather a few bucks. Just enough to maybe get another room built onto the house? For Shippo or Mihaku or something of the sort. Inuyasha would sleep with her...that was what she wanted...Inuyasha...she fingered the beads on her neck tenderly.  
  
"KILL!" screeched a high pitched shrill cry. Kagome covered her ears in pain, dropping her cream cake into the pond. The fish under the water bobbed up quickly to retrieve it.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Kagome moaned. Her ears were throbbing! Forcing her eyes open she searched for who had shouted in her ears. No one was behind her! She looked around the concrete seperator of the lunch grounds and the pond and saw nothing, not even a leaf russel. There was definately no way a sound could've made it that far from that distance. There was nothing there...Kagome's heart sped up at the train of thoughts. She was in danger now, she knew it! Paranoia, maybe. Maybe they wanted Mihaku or INUYASHA! He had just returned! And that was when the voice-- Kagome felt something warm and slick sliding down the sides of her jaw. "Huh?" she wondered, lifting her hands to touch the spots. They met with a liquidy goo that when she pulled back to inspect was red. "What? Is that- my blood?" she trembled. Her fingers darted to her ears and felt more of the fluid coming slowly out of her. Her ears were bleeding. That voice had made her ears bleed..  
  
Grandpa stopped sweeping near the temple door and stood straight. Shippo, who'd been sharpening a small bone dagger he kept on his his left ankle, looked up curiously at the absence.  
  
"Mr. Higurashi?" he questioned. He stared at the old man with worry. The priest was thinking about something, processing something very difficult to process and would not be interrupted until he had decerned the answer.  
  
"Afternoon boys!" cheered Mrs. Higurashi as she came toward them with a plater of nearly twenty cut down the middle sandwiches. In her other had were two bottles of juice and a box of crackers under her arm. She beamed at her father, who stared seriously out at the shrine. "Grandpa?" she muttered carefully.  
  
"Something terrible is going to happen...I can feel it!" he said suddenly nearly scaring the wits out of Shippo who jumped like a stuck pig. Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes and set the plate down on the elevated wooden porch. His voice went grave: "I'm serious Sora......I can feel it..."  
  
Shippo knealt low to the ground near the stone walls at the end of the shrine steps. Focused on doing a perfect job, he lifted the white parchment to the concrete and pasted it firmly out of sight of any possible visitors. It'd been about two hours since Mr. Higurashi had sensed something horrible in the future and ever since they'd done nothing but put up charms to ward of all sorts of thing. Mr. Higurashi was currently at the edge of the woods plastering paper after paper for a million different things to block. He didn't want spirits, evil intending humans, or youkai to enter the grounds without permission. That was also why he'd given Shippo a very long speech about not leaving the shrine until the threat passed, otherwise he wouldn't be able to get back in.  
  
Shippo stood and rubbed the sweat from his forehead. The sun wasn't even comepletely out and he was sweating like a pig. He wondered in silence what the threat could be. Looking out at the busy street corner the Higurashi's lived on he was watched innocent citizens and loving parents with their children going in every direction possible. Could one of them be stalking them all? Just then a chill ran down his back and he found himself very appreciative that the spells were in place. True they weren't as strong as Miroku's but when Kagome got home she'd certainly make them stronger.  
  
"Hey Shippo!" Inuyasha shouted, coming slowly down the stairs with Mihaku groggily tangled in his left arm. Shippo turned and smiled widely at his father. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, Mom's grandpa sensed some evil looming over us all and demanded that we put up charms and jinxes to keep out the bad," he explained as he peered down into Mihaku's face. Inuyasha bunched up his nose.  
  
"An evil?"  
  
"Yeah, he seemed really serious about it to. Grandma didn't pay it any attention at all but told me that if he was that determined to just go ahead and help. To be honest I'm kinda glad I did. I don't know what this evil is he's sensing but something just feels like it's.... out of place, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah...I know. Maybe it's just the difference in the way we're living now. Either way we can't be too careful," agreed Inuyasha seriously. He brushed the strand of silver hair that had fallen in Mihaku's face to the side and thought intently. "You almost done here?" he asked, more brightly than the previous conversation.  
  
"Yeah, all I've got is one more to put on the well house door and then I'm gonna help Mrs. Higurashi start dinner."  
  
"You'd better be careful, you're going to spoil her," chuckled Inuyasha as they started up the steps. Shippo blushed slightly and hung his head.  
  
"Inuyasha!" he moaned. "She just kinda reminds me of Misora, that's all."  
  
The bell rang twice. Kagome was already late. She walked slowly, her books in her hands and her eyes sort of glazed over. There wasn't a thought in her mind, only the drive to get to her class like she was supposed to. Even if she was painfully late and would draw so much attention to herself that normally she'd die from the embarrassment. She would be lying if she told you she wasn't scared. She'd heard something. Something evil was whispering in her ear and just that whisper made her ears bleed. She hadn't been the same since. All the way through her history class she stared at the scratched spot of her desk, blank from the neck up. Yuki had passed her a note when the teacher wasn't looking and she didn't even realize the paper was there until moments later. Something was definately wrong.  
  
"Kagome!" whispered a strained voice. Kagome jumped as though a demon had landed on her back and was chewing her neck into tiny slivers. Her books hit the floor and her heart pounded so harshly against her ribcage that she felt herself slipping away from conciousness. She barely noticed the thunderous crash of her own body colliding cruelly with the lockers beside her. This was it! She was going to die! "Kagome!" yelped the voice, almost as though they were panicked. Kagome reached up to her ears and felt for the warm liguid that had fallen there before. There wasn't anything! "Kagome!" whispered the voice again, only this time forcefully. She looked up and into the faces of Eri and Yuki leaning out of the girls bathroom, horror etched into their faces.  
  
Suddenly Kagome was aware that she was sitting on the floor, her shirt tore from the lockers she'd hit, her books sprawled out at her feet, and her half way unconcious mind from oxygen deprevation.  
  
"Yuki? Eri?" she muttered through half closed eye lids.  
  
"C'mon Yuki," Eri ordered and together they checked the hallways for someone who could get them in trouble before rushing out to Kagome's side. They were skipping class like Kagome, only Kagome didn't intend to. What was going on?  
  
The next thing Kagome knew was that she was now situated on a cold hard floor with the smell of potent water in the air. She looked up from where her head lay on her chest and blinked. Yuki was standing at the sink staring at her reflection with disgust and Eri was sitting against the wall opposite of Kagome, her legs pulled up to her chin and her head nestled in the middle of the fetal position. She took a second to make sure of what she was seeing.  
  
"Eri? Are you alright?" she asked carefully. Eri's head popped up immediately with surprise and delight.  
  
"Oh Kagome!" wailed Yuki as she dropped to Kagome's level.  
  
"Are you all right? We didn't mean to scare you that bad! We just wanted to get your attention!" Eri explained, rapidly laying out her excuse of guilt.  
  
"I'm fine! I'm fine! Please!" Kagome giggled. Eri sat back as Yuki ran over to her back pack near where Eri had been sitting. She pulled out an orang bottle and brought it over to her friend.  
  
"Here, drink this. It'll help get your energy back," she said and Kagome took the bottle. Turning it up eagerly she guzzled the orange soda as fast as the powerful little carbonated bubbles would allow her too. Eri giggled as Yuki sat next to them.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kagome, between sips.  
  
"We heard someone walking down the hallway just after the bell and leaned out a little to see if it was a teacher. When we saw it was you we decided to get your attention so you could skip with us, but when we whispered your name you jumped like you were on fire and crashed into the lockers," said Eri.  
  
"We were afraid you'd get the principal down here with all that noise and also that you were about to pass out so we pulled you in here and sat you down there. You've only been out of it for the last ten or fifteen minutes," helped Yuki. "I went to the teacher's lounge about five minutes ago to get you a drink for when you woke up. What happened? Why'd you react that way? No one can ever catch you off guard..."  
  
"I guess you just woke me up out of a zone I was in and it kinda knocked the wind out of me. That's why I kinda fainted, I couldn't breath out...thanks guys, I owe you a major one for that," sighed Kagome. She let her head fall back against the cement of the walls and closed her eyes to calm down a little bit.  
  
"That's good. We thought you might of hit your head," admitted Eri ashamed. She obviously felt responsible for what happened, but Kagome wasn't about to say everything was okay. Eri'd still scared the shit out of her and that deserved a little punishment. Kagome made a mental note to tell her not to blame herself...tomorrow.  
  
The trio of girls sat in the girls bathroom for the rest of the school day. Kagome didn't dare tell her friends what was happening...or rather, what she thought was happening. Instead she settled to listen to their stories about their day. Eri had failed her test and Yuki had passed with flying colors. Eri was sore from volley ball yesterday and from trying to keep up with Kagome, while Yuki had reminded them about the car accident. That was when Kagome remembered Inuyasha was protecting Mihaku and Shippo was there to help! She felt a huge feeing of relief at the idea and couldn't wait to get home. When the bell rang to end the school day Kagome walked home alone for the first time in years. Eri had to go to work at the video arcade and Yuki had promised to go grocery shopping before she went home. Because Kagome wanted to go home as fast as possible so she decided not to go with Yuki.  
  
The sky was turning gray quickly overhead. Kagome looked up and predicted rain within the next hour. She had to hurry if she wanted to get home before it started so she began to run. She could see the stairs just up the street and excitement filled her heart. She was coming back to Inuyasha! Her Inuyasha! Slowing down she fingered the beads around her neck and allowed memories she used to find too painful wash over her. Inuyasha falling from a high treetop and cursing or riding on Inuyasha's back through the air. She sighed from deep down inside herself. She was beginning to feel so much more free than before. Mihaku didn't even seem like a painful reminder of what she'd left behind. Now he was a glorious addition to her journies in the Sengoku Jedai.  
  
She was so overwhelmed with happiness and exhilirated tears that she hardly noticed the street just as empty as when she went to school. She didn't even think about what had happened to her earlier in the day. The fact that Inuyasha was a short walk away just made everything better for her. She turned the corner to go up the stairs to the family shrine when she encountered something hard and it knocked her backwards onto the sidewalk. Kagome cringed and looked up. She thought she'd been turning onto the stairs, but maybe in her daze she had turned too late or too soon. However, she found herself seated directly in front of the shrine stairs. Overhead the thunder began to tremble the clouds. Kagome felt a sinking feeling inside of her. Something had blocked her from going onto the stairs.  
  
Frantically Kagome ran forward and reached out her hands. They met with thin air that was as hard as a wall. Her hands roved up and down and left and right, looking for a hole in the forefield, a gap she could use to get through to her home and family. Her heart began to race harder. She was blocked from getting home and whatever had been lurking around her was still out there. She pounded on the force field with her fists.  
  
"MOM! GRANDPA! ANYONE? HELP!" she cried into the wall, praying that her voice at least could make it through. The thunder grumbled again in irritation.  
  
Up the stairs, inside the house, in the kitchen Mrs. Higurashi sat feeding Mihaku in his high chair. She smiled and giggled with him as he made faces and turned his head. In the living room Inuyasha sat on the couch with Souta next to him and Shippo sitting on the floor next to the coffee table. Grandpa was meditating in a chair nearby, pondering on what could be the problem. Souta flipped the channel to cartoons as Shippo rubbed his now clean robes to make them more comfortable against his skin.  
  
Kagome stepped back. She didn't even know if they could hear her. She had to find a phone or, if the door bell worked someone would come to see about her. But Souta had broke the doorbell two months ago when his friends knocked him against the wall after school. He dumped cherry slushie all over it. The hair on the back of Kagome's neck stood on end. She turned her head slowly around, the rest of her body frozen. She could feel it this time. It was coming toward her. Just then, without warning, the wall next to her chipped and crackled as though something extremely heavy had thrust into it. The dust settled on Kagome's hair and her eyes went to tiny pupils. Then it happened again, another chunk of cement gone from the wall like a chisel was shaping it, only this time it was closer to her. Lightning flashed across the sky and Kagome made a run for it, before the danger could get close. She huffed and heaved as she ran. Fear was gripping her throat. "Inuyasha!" she screamed as she turned right around another abandoned corner. There was a soft wooshing sound as the rain came falling down around her. Kagome looked up at the sky as though that would make it stop, but it only came down harder. She was about to slow her gate when she felt something grip her ankle. In mad panic she jerked to free herself from the invisible vice and accidentally lurched herself off the sidewalk and into the gutter. Mud splashed up into her face, clinging to her bangs and staining her clothes. She paused and tried to calm down, her chest rising and falling dramatically as she attempted to catch her breath.  
  
"I got you," whispered a gentle, though violent voice on the air. It made Kagome's head ache with a sharp pain. She had to get out of there before it hurt her! Fighting to stand against the heavily falling rain and the sloshing of the mud Kagome pushed her way back onto the sidewalk and into a desperate run. "INUYASHA!" she pleaded, tears pouring from her eyes as though part of the weeping of the sky.  
  
At the house Inuyasha stood up and went to the clock on the wall. It was nearing five o'clock, but Kagome still wasn't home.  
  
"Mr. Higurashi, what time does Kagome normally get home?" he asked worriedly. Shippo sat up and put his arm on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, I was beginning to wonder that too," he agreed. Mr. Higuarshi opened his eyes and looked around the room. All eyes were on him.  
  
"Sora, what time is Kagome supposed to be home today?" he asked. Inuyasha and Shippo practically floored it with disbelief.  
  
"Three thirty!" she called back and then laughed, no doubtedly at Mihaku. Inuyasha's face instantly drew up with worry.  
  
"And she's not back..?" asked Souta with a tremble in his voice. The room went quiet, only the comical sounds of the cartoons on the TV was left. Inuyasha was listening hardest of all. Many nights, while Shippo slept, Inuyasha had laid awake and listened to the sound of Kagome voice, almost miles away, groaning over homework. If he could just find her voice now. It was always so hard to hear her, when he did it at night he had to concentrate for at least an hour. His senses of desiring her to be his mate, the mother of his child, quickly kicked in and worked as an amplifier for him. He needed to hear her now.  
  
"Inuyasha!" It was extremely, extremely faint, but he heard it. Kagome calling out his name in a terrified and crying voice.  
  
"I hear her!" he shouted before crashing out of the house. Grandpa stood in shock while the two boys jumped and leaned to watch the demon retreat. Mrs. Higurashi came to the doorway holding Mihaku with a confused look on her face.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha called as he leapt over the shrine walls. He would've tried sniffing her out but when it rained he found it hard. The roads were empty other than cars flying by with their windshield wipers going full force. It was rare to see a street this empty, but it was raining hard. He listened for Kagome's call again.  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha..." muttered Kagome. She hugged her knees tighter, pushed farther into the little hole she had discovered. She burrowed her head out of the light and prayed the apparition couldn't find her.  
  
{Oh god kagome, please be alive, be okay!} begged Inuyasha in his mind. He hadn't begged for anything in literally hundreds of years and now he was begging with everything in his heart. After all the time he'd waited for her, dreamed about her, imagined her breath...he would not lose her now...he'd take his own life if he lost her. He stopped his leaping and searching at the thought. If he killed himself he'd lose Mihaku too and Mihaku would lose both of his parents. Could he do that?  
  
"Dammit Inuyasha! Don't think that, Kagome's fine! You'll never have to-" he was ranting again, why did she always do that to him? The only reason he even stopped was the interruption of a woman whimpering nearby. Inuyasha jerked his head around, but saw nothing. "Kagome?" he called. The whimpering came again only this time on a breeze and he caught the faintest scent of- "jasmine! Kagome I'm coming!" he assured as he took off once again. He followed the sound of whimpering to a park bench and a phone booth near the bridge by the park. There, wedged deep inside a space between the bridge support beams, was a drenched, shivering, and filthy Kagome. She was curled into the tightest fetal position he'd ever seen and she was muttering his name over and over.  
  
"Oh, Kagome," he whispered. Kagome jerked violently and looked up with the most utterly smashed with fear expression she'd ever made. What in the world was happening? Inuyasha walked forward quickly as Kagome registered a person had actually said her name this time.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" she sniveled.  
  
"Kagome, what in the world- god! What happened to your-" he reached to touch her face.  
  
"AOW!" she shrieked, snapping her head back. Inuyasha retracted his hand slightly. On her cheek there were three deep gashes, almost like claw marks, and they were still bleeding. The red had even dripped down onto the green of her skirt. There was mud all over her from head to foot, what hadn't been washed away by the rain, and her eyes were blood shot. She'd been crying for a long time and her clothes were ripped.  
  
"It's all right, I'm here now. Nothing and NO ONE is going to hurt you. Let's go home," he coaxed, reaching in and pulling her out of the hole. Kagome clinged to him like a frightened child, gripping his haori and sobbing violently. Inuyasha held her close to his chest for a moment, sitting in the shelter of the bridge. He'd ask questions later, right now he wanted her safe and away from whatever had done this too her. Kagome yelped suddenly and Inuyasha could smell her blood curl. She pulled her head back and looked around the scene before ducking her head under his arms like rabbit on the run. "Come on," he said hurriedly and leapt out from under the bridge, holding her in his arms and running back to the shrine as fast as he could. Now he was just as grateful as Shippo for the barriers. 


	4. Plans and Promises

Sukera:: lol I'm glad you like!  
  
KaGoMe39:: thanks for all your wonderful reviews, keeps me wanting to write  
  
frisbee:: update is comin' soon!  
  
Trina3:: thanks for reviewing and keep reading!!  
  
KittyLu:: you're gonna love the way the plot falls out if you liked the third chap! promise!  
  
Chapter 4:: A Memory  
  
That night, once Inuyasha passed the barriers, a nearly unconcious Kagome finally calmed. She went limp in his arms and was asleep almost instantly. Inuyasha looked down at her with such worry and intense anger on his face that Shippo and Mrs. Higurashi followed him all the way up the stairs. Souta was sent to get some warm water and rags, and Grandpa was told to find Kagome's two piece pajamas in Mrs. Higurashi's bedroom. Shippo sat on the floor across the room and watched as Inuyasha gently placed Kagome on top of her blankets. Mrs. Higurashi was bustling around the two, stretching out the blankets and adjusting Kagome so she could better assess the gashes on her cheek. Inuyasha was silent.  
  
After what felt like a lifetime to everyone, but was in truth no more than five minutes, Mrs. Higurashi dismissed everyone from the room but Mihaku who was asleep in his crib. Out of the watchful eyes of the men in the family, Mrs. Higurashi closed the curtains and began to disrobe Kagome. The filth of her daughter's clothes shocked her. Even in all the years Kagome had been moving back and forth between the Sengoku Jedai and the modern world she'd never come home this dirty. And those cuts on her cheek...they were deep and still bleeding pretty seriously. In the half hour she took to clean of Kagome, tend to her scratches and those three cuts, and put her in her pajamas Inuyasha pratically paced a hole in the floor.  
  
"Souta, perhaps you should head on to bed before it gets too late," offered Grandpa.  
  
"No," the little boy said simply. He had no intention of leaving his sister's side until he knew what had happened. Shippo also noticed his stayed perilously close to Inuyasha's side for assurance. Inuyasha would grumble every now and again about slaughtering something or ripping eye balls and finger nails out, but it wasn't anything definate and not enough for anyone to understand what he meant. Mrs. Higurashi cracked Kagome's bedroom door and looked around for a specific face. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Inuyasha, can you come in here for a minute?" she asked peacefully. Inuyasha did so and closed the door behind him. Mrs. Higurashi didn't seem too worried about Kagome's condition and seemed more like she was taking care of a sick child. "What was happening to Kagome when you found her?"  
  
"She was hiding under the bridge all curled up and muttering my name. She was scratched and muddy and seemed terrified. That's all I know," he said flatly. If she was even slightly accussing him of doing this to her he would make sure to squash that thought. He'd never in a million years hurt Kagome and he'd kill anyone who harmed a hair on her head.  
  
"Hmm...I guess we'll have to ask her then. It seems like she's passed out from exhaustion or trauma...this is so strange. I've never known Kagome to get that frightened over anything. I suppose we can rule out an animal attack," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"No, anything that would do this to Kagome is an animal," replied Inuyasha forcefully, though quiet so as not to awake his family. "And they're going to pay dearly for it."  
  
Before anyone would rest certain chores had to be done. Inuyasha held Kagome while Grandpa switched the muddy sheets for fresh ones, Mrs. Higurashi grabbed an umbrella and with Shippo went out to make sure the rain hadn't washed away any of the charms, and Souta gathered some blankets for Inuyasha to sleep on the floor. He insisted that Kagome needed her space and time to relax, hence, he was going to sleep on the floor between Mihaku and Kagome. Once everyone was finally asleep in bed Inuyasha sat staring at Kagome's sleeping face. Her expression seemed to ease slightly, the longer she slept and her breathing was drastically more even than when he'd found her. Her hair was still wet from the quick rinse Sora had given her and her cheek, now pale and clean, was striped with white butterfly bandages. Her face gleamed in the moonlight that escaped the curtains and her hands tender held fast to the comforter. Inuyasha would not be sleeping at all tonight, he knew that much for sure. He glanced across the room and surveyed all her belongings, almost as though he was looking for whatever had scared her. Then he spotted the prayer beads he had once wore around his neck, the ones Kagome had worn to school. They were darker now, covered in dry mud and old dirt from where Kagome refused to wash them. Sora had said something about Kagome preferred the smell of them. Maybe his scent lingered on the beads and had given her a sense of comfort before he came back.  
  
Quietly Inuyasha stood and walked across the room, his bare feet making hardly a sound on the soft plush of the carpet. He lifted the beads and blew some of the dust off of them. These beads had once been the only link between he and his Kagome. These beads held so many memories that simply looking at him made him feel at home. For a second he thought, had he had those beads with him the hundreds of years he waited on Kagome it wouldn't have been so hard. Then he thought of the way Kagome used them as a crutch for her splitting heart and knew he preferred it the way things turned out. He walked back over to the crib, still holding the beads in his hand. Mihaku was sleeping soundly, not flinching at all in his utter exhaustion from the day before and his crying fest. Inuyasha smiled. His family... In his thought path he began to worry over what had come after Kagome and what they wanted from her. The Shikon no Tama had long since been destroyed and Naraku and anyone of significant power who disliked Kagome was a little more than dead. He'd made sure of that in the Sengoku Jedai. He gazed out the window, pondering what on earth he was up against now and what delightful things he could do to them for hurting his mate. The last words of that thought stopped him. His face froze. His mate...He turned to look at Kagome, still sleeping soundly and then looked down at the beads. He wanted to always be hers, to always be linked to what she was and who she was. They were meant to be together, that's what he believed and that was all that mattered. Brushing most of the dried filth off the beads Inuyasha placed them over his head and around his neck. They laid firmly on his chest in the exact spot they had hundreds of years ago. He was hers once more. No matter what he did, they were linked. Either through Mihaku or Kagome's own magic. And soon, they'd be linked through a little of Inuyasha's own "magic".  
  
The next morning Kagome woke, laying flat on her stomach with her hands under her pillow. She'd never slept so hard in her life. It was a heavy, dreamless sleep that  
  
The next morning Inuyasha left Kagome near sunrise to go downstairs and help with breakfast. His mind was too mixed up with emotions to be close to her for much longer and he'd rather save her the hurt of when he snapped at her. Sora welcomed him gratefully. She appeared to have been equally shaken up by Kagome's disappearance and the method of her reappearance. He'd only been in the kitchen two minutes when Grandpa came sauntering in. Sora nearly dropped a plate at the sight of him.  
  
"Grandpa! What in the world happened to you?" she cried as she rushed across the room. Inuyasha stood motionless.  
  
"I stayed up all night trying to figure out what had happened to Kagome," he assured, waving his hand as though it were a reasonable excuse. Sora lead him to a chair with a firm expression.  
  
"You did what? You know you need your sleep and when Kagome wakes up we'll actually know what happened to her and won't have to spend needless minutes guessing what could have possibly-"  
  
"What did you conclude?" asked Inuyasha. Sora gaped at his insubordination and crass to interrupt her, but Inuyasha was much older than her and he had already discovered the best way to solve problems of panic. Grandpa shook his weary head slowly. His eyes were heavy with purple bags and his hair hung loosely around his face as though he'd been pulling on it in frustration. Oddly enough, his eyes were red around the rims. Inuyasha read guilt.  
  
"I took what I had felt and Kagome's condition and thought about it. I believe it was a spirit of some sort that wanted something having to do with someone in this house. I won't know anything more unless Kagome knows," he sighed. Sora went to the counter and picked up a mug and the coffee pot.  
  
"Father, that's all wonderful, but you can't blame me for being upset."  
  
"I most certainly can! That was my granddaughter they attacked and I'd like to know who did it!" he yelled. Mrs. Higurashi grabbed her chest in surprise. Everyone was on edge, she knew, but that was not a excuse to get crude with her. "Fuck formalities!" he added, reading the look on her face. Sora glared and slammed the coffee pot down so hard on the table that scalding liguid splashed perilously close to Grandpa's hands.  
  
"Now you two listen to me and you listen good. Kagome is my daughter, I am the head of this house hold, and control rather or not ANY of you get food. You will remember your manners no matter how serious the situation is because that's why they call them manners! Honestly! You are a 68 year old man and you are more rude than Souta's little friends! And Inuyasha! He's a demon, a guest in my home, and the hopeful betrothed to my daughter and he snaps at me? Fix your own damn breakfasts!" she snarled and stormed from the room. She snatched her car keys on the way out. Grandpa jumped to his feet.  
  
"Sora! SORA! Damn you! You know I don't know how to cook! Sora! Come back! Please?!" he begged as he followed her out of the room. Inuyasha hadn't flinched since Grandpa had given his verdict. He hadn't even heard a word Sora said past 'upset'. Now he was pissed. Something from the dead was coming after him and his family? And his mate's family? Hell fucking no. He'd been around a long time and he'd be damned if anyone hurt anyone near and dear to him. Someone was going to die before the week was out, even he had to go out and hunt down an innocent to uphold that promise. The purple scars on his cheeks were burning red with fury when Shippo came in. Inuyasha ripped his head up so violently that Shippo jumped back three feet to save himself.  
  
"Geez! What's the matter?"  
  
"A ghost is what attacked Kagome, because it wants something here," he barked.  
  
"Wow...well, it can't have anything to do with Kagome, Mihaku or her family," said Shippo thoughtfully. Inuyasha rounded on the boy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, think. Did Kagome have any problems other her demoness kicking in before we came along? Whatever it is, it's here because of us."  
  
"We're leaving," said Inuyasha flattly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"We're leaving now, there are some things we have to do," he replied sharply. Shippo stood up straight and nodded, fear stepping in. Inuyasha walked focused out of the room and before Shippo went to follow he thought of Kagome. As fast as he could he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the table and scribbled very sloppily:  
  
"Inuyasha and I had things to do, we WILL be back"  
  
Sticking it to the fridge he monitored rather or not it would fall when he left and go unnoticed.  
  
"Shippo," growled a very heavy voice from the front door. Shippo didn't dare stay still another second for fear of his life. He knew not to cross Inuyasha at most any time, especially when he was angry enough to go pyscho. Kagome would find the note and all would be alright...he hoped.  
  
Kagome woke up lying flat on her stomach with the pillows spooned lovingly under her head. She felt relaxed. Never in all of her life had she slept so soundly. Maybe it had been all of the excitement of the last two days...or the demon that had come at her. Thank God for Inuyasha....  
  
"Inuyasha?" she whispered, certain he'd be there waiting for when she woke up. All she saw was a sleeping Mihaku and the blankets he'd slept on. Sitting up in bed she tossed back her covers and darted for the door. She only stopped at the doorway once, to steady herself before she blacked out. She'd never done that before either! "Inuyasha?" she called, a little desperate to see him and feel the safety of his presence. No one answered and she could faintly hear the TV downstairs. In a full run she went down the stairs and into the living room. Grandpa was asleep on the sofa, watching Dr. Phil as he did every morning, while the clock on the mantel rang ten times. Panicked she ran to the kitchen next and surveyed the area for a note from her mother explaining everyone's sudden absence. Accidentally her eye caught a piece of yellow on the refridgerator and she ripped it from underneath the magnet, letting the magnet crash to the floor. The words drummed against her forehead several times before actually gaining entry. She sighed heavily in obvious release.  
  
"Grandpa! Why don't you go to your room and watch that if you're just gonna go to sleep! I could watch cartoons!" Souta moaned as he came into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. "Morning," he murmured groggily.  
  
"Morning...do you know where mama is?" she said quickly. Souta looked at her confused and blinked away the fuzziness of his eyes.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Okay. Inuyasha and Shippo went home for a little while. They'll be back," she said more calmly. It was the eye of the storm.   
  
"Oh, okay. I'm gonna make some eggs since mom's not home, want any?"  
  
"You know you aren't allowed to touch the stove since you set your GI Joe on fire three years ago. I'll get Grandpa off the couch if you'll just settle for watching cartoons," she bribed. Souta grinned.  
  
"Deal. That's what I wanted anyway," he beamed.  
  
Shippo followed Inuyasha to the step. They were nearing the cave they had lived in for years at a much faster pace than they had ever approached before. Shippo worried what had driven Inuyasha this far. He remembered catching a sideways glance of red on the demon's face before he'd jumped away. That was something that rarely happened and Kikyo had been the last to see it. That, more than anything, worried Shippo most.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say a word. After all the pain he'd caused Kagome over their time together and the literal insanity he was driving her to by his absence was too much. But now, the thought that he had brought something into her life that physically hurt her and scared the shit out of her was more than he could tolerate. He'd make EVERYTHING right, and make it right today. He'd have his family, he'd have his home, he'd have his relationships, everything set in stone...and then...he'd find out what he had to kill and would assure with every molecule in his body that it NEVER came near Kagome again. He looked back on his shoulder to make sure Shippo was keeping up. The last thing he wanted right now was for something to get Shippo when he needed him or for Shippo to get stubborn. He glared at the boy and then looked straight ahead.  
  
"Inuyasha-"  
  
"What??"  
  
"What are-"  
  
"Don't ask fucking questions...Go get the book and come right back here," ordered Inuyasha, pointing to the middle of the round carpet in the middle of the cave floor. Shippo nodded and raced off with his demon speed. For a cave, and a place to bachelor demons lived, Inuyasha and Shippo's cave was surprisingly tidy and fashioned. There were two paintings on the walls, one was of the entire gang right before Kagome left for good, and the other was Inuyasha's mother. Sesshoumaru had actually given him that when he attended Rin's funeral. He'd never seen such a grand ceremony in his life, but then again...Sesshoumaru had power and money and Rin was his most beloved treasure.  
  
On the back wall sat two twin futons, small and unkempt from the last time they'd slept in them. Inuyasha's was green with white sheets, while Shippo's was blood red with dark blue sheets. Next to each futon was a small table with one drawer. There they kept whatever they needed immediately. On the far right was a small refridgerator, very old to modern standards, but good enough to keep food for nearly a week. There was a fire pit instead of an oven and nearby it, on the other side of the plainly carved out hallway, the trickle of a stream was heard. There were pots and cups lying everywhere without regard, but the pots were together in a pile and the cups were together in a pile, no matter how messy the pile. On a shelf on the closer left wall were many OLD books from the day Kagome had left to the ones he'd heard were good in the modern times. There were also innumerable packages of ramen and hershey chocolate bars. On the top shelves were artifacts. Sango's boomerang was leaned between the shelf and the small space to the wall, Miroku's staff gingerly placed with it. Shinta and Saito's swords were placed honorably on the shelf, along with a bow and single arrow on the top. Alongside all of these were the beads the Shikon no Tama had hung upon.  
  
Shippo rushed back into the room and found Inuyasha standing with one foot on the fire, not budging. Just then he realized the brown spheres around Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"Hey! The prayer beads?! Kagome put them back on you?"  
  
"No, she was out cold when I woke up," he snapped. "Listen carefully because this list is very important. I want you to..." his voice fell to an inaudible whisper and pratically reached a level of telepathy for the duo. Shippo nodded understandingly as he spoke nonetheless and continued listening more intently.  
  
"Souta?" chirped Sora in cheered confusion at the sight of her son, situated comfortably on the couch in his pajamas, flipping channels. Dr. Phil was heard blasting from a room nearby, which doubtlessly meant Grandpa had fallen asleep during one of those quiet commercials. Souta grinned a toothy grin. He looked so proud sitting on the couch. Next to him Kagome lay on her stomach once more, one arm dangling off the couch and the other under head. Sora closed the door with a grin and brought her big brown bag to the coffee table. She took her voice down to a whisper.  
  
"You didn't touch the stove did you?" she asked, half serious.  
  
"No," he replied bitterly.  
  
"Good. Cause I bought you, me, and Kagome breakfast. Biscuits and gravy for me, sausage and cheese and tomatoe for you and jelly and pancakes for Kagome..." she said as she pulled each out slowly. Souta jumped forward excitedly and took his quickly. "I'm just gonna put Kagome's in the mircowave, let her sleep," she whispered. Souta nodded and made a muffled noise through his stuffed mouth.  
  
In Kagome's dreams she had frightening visions of what had occured in the past. Inuyasha's painful process into becoming a demon, his ruthless murder of Kikyo, and his bonding with Shippo. At the edge of them all, however, was the frightening part. A shadow lurked in the side of her mind that hid in plain sight of her. She was nervous even in sleep. She woke up when she heard her mother's voice pierce through her dream. She laid with her eyes closed for the entirty of the conversation and thanked her mother for not 'waking' her and putting her on cue. She needed just a little while to collect herself before she could parade the show of being alright. Something, already, wasn't right. She wanted Inuyasha to come home and protect them all. Quietly she slipped back into sleep and forced her mind into submission as she waited.  
  
Back at the cave Inuyasha and Shippo were putting into motion Inuyasha's plan to set things right. First,they had to start searching for whatever had hurt Kagome...but they needed more than what they already knew for that so second, and this was Inuyasha's sole part, to claim Kagome and put her body and soul at ease. Inuyasha knew exactly what he was going to do. ALso, he needed the dress Sango had left behind for Kagome, the book of pictures of Sango and Miroku's family, and lastly he needed to contact a long time ally for reinforcement.  
  
"Shippo, take this letter to Sesshoumaru in the west. Do NOT read it and come straight back. I'm going to let Kagome calm down before we question her about last night," Inuyasha hesitated at the look of fear on Shippo's face. The kitsune knew that Inuyasha never called on his brother for help unless he really needed it...that meant Kagome was in danger. "Kagome's going to be fine. We all are, I'm going to make sure that whatever harmed Kagome will never be able to harm her again." Shippo sighed and nodded. "Good, take your time," he instructed before handing his son the letter. Shippo took it without a word and left the cave. Inuyasha had some plan but it seemed even he didn't know what it was yet so Shippo couldn't help but feel a little lost. Inuyasha reached down to the mothball ridden box holding Sango's dress. The first one she'd ever sewn...he hoped, for Sango's memory that it fit...Also, Miroku had blessed the dress so that Kagome would always be safe from outside forces. Inuyasha's thoughts traveled chaotically in his mind.  
  
"Oh and Shippo," he called suddenly, wheeling around with a grin. "Don't tell Sess about Mihaku," he said. Shippo beamed insanely and nodded. As he raced off for the youkai lord, Inuyasha gathered his presents for Kagome. The beads around his neck would be the best one...he was planning to immediately make her say sit "sit down" or "sit up" or even "sit boy" from old habit, just to feel the old pains again. Kagome would love to see him face down in the mud. It would definately relive her stressed heart.  
  
Kagome rolled over on the couch. She was feeling much better now and her thoughts were finally turning to responsiblities. The bandages on her cheek were fresh, meaning her mother had changed them while she slept, and there was a cold rag under her head- fallen from the place where her mother had put it. She smiled to herself. Mothers were absolutely the best things in the world. Upstairs she heard her little brother playing video games and outside her Grandpa was wailing about the damage the storm had done the night before. Slowly Kagome got to her feet and carefully made her way to her bedroom.  
  
Mihaku was sitting up in his crib when she walked in, his smiling face innocently saddened.  
  
"Hello baby," she smiled as she reached in to brush her fingers across his cheek. "You wanna get out of bed?" she joked. Mihaku bounced in the crib and made a tiny face. Taking this as a yes Kagome reached inside her closet and pulled out the foldable play pen. When it was all pieced together and Mihaku was playing noisily with his squeakies and blocks she went to the mirror and readied herself for Inuyasha's return. She brushed her hair, added color to her cheeks (since it seemed it had all drained), and hung her favorite silver earrings on her ears. She brushed her teeth before getting dressed and then finally sat down on the bed for a break. She had slept more in the last two days than any other time in her life and yet she was still tired. Even what little she had managed thus far had tuckered her out. Maybe after she ate she'd feel better.  
  
"Kagome?" whispered a soft voice from the window. Kagome grinned broader than she had for a long time. Inuyasha sat crouched in her window, two packages under his arm, and his eyes set gently on her small frame.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha. Why don't you come sit with-" she began but was silenced by his scream of surprise. Kagome ran to the open window and gazed down as the youkai she loved plunged head first into the ground. Exactly as he had always done before. Her eyes quickly switched to her dresser where she had laid Inuyasha's old prayer beads only to find them gone.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
"Aow, that hurt damnit!" grunted Inuyasha with a whine. He picked the dirt out of his mouth with his claw and looked back up to the tree he'd fallen through. Luckily the old artifacts he'd brought for her weren't harmed. Without a single complaint he leapt back up to the window and stepped inside.  
  
"The- the beads are gone!" she whimpered. The hurt in her voice sent Inuyasha into a panic.  
  
"NO, they're right here!" he assured and turned her to face him, pointing to the necklace around his throat. Kagome's eyes welled with tears at the sight and a desperate tone entered her voice.  
  
"No, take it off! It's mine! You'll hurt them! Don't!" she pleaded and grappled for them. Mihaku stopped playing and Inuyasha gripped her wrists, holding her up and preventing her from hurting herself.  
  
"It's alright Kagome, I won't hurt them! It's me!" he reasoned.  
  
"No! I need them! They're all I have left!" she sniveled, heaving wildly.  
  
"NO!" he snapped. Kagome's breath caught. "You have me now, and Mihaku. I'm all you need!" he swore. Kagome gazed at him as if she wasn't herself. His expression softened at the look on her face. So many years had made him much more gentle, he almost chuckled at the realization. "Here, I brought you something," he smiled. Kagome stood motionless as he went back to the window and pulled back the two objects. A smile began to trace her lips as she noticed what was in his hands. "These are for you," he said, "but FIRST, there's somewhere I want you to go with me." Kagome accepted the gifts and walked into his arms in quiet calming. Together they leapt out the open bedroom window, leaving Mihaku alone. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck like old times as they soared through the air. Inuyasha landed just short of the shrine building where Grandpa and Sora were arguing.  
  
"Mom?" Inuyasha asked uncomfortably. Sora turned around and smiled.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We left Mihaku upstairs in the playpen, would you watch him for us?"  
  
"Certainly," she nodded. Kagome blushed ever so slightly. She was being taken care of by Inuyasha! And no one was questioning it. She was beginning to feel so many emotions at once she was positive her head would explode soon. Sorrow, fear, love, nostalgia, self-pity, and even anger were playing openly inside of her. "How long will you be?"  
  
"Don't know, but we're not going far. Shippo'll be by soon and I'll take care of her," he added with a loving smiled toward Kagome. Her face turned even brighter red at his focused attention. She didn't know what was happening but she definately liked it. 


	5. Markings

Chapter 5  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked quietly through the trees of the Higurashi grounds. For Inuyasha this was a place of comfort and release, a memory of days long gone, but for Kagome it was a source of relaxation. She took in a deep breath and delighted in its cleansing result. She was really happy she'd decided to get dressed up for Inuyasha. He looked even more handsome in the sunlight than he did in the rain and that was hard to beat. She might've been semi-insane last night, but she wasn't blind. How could you not see the gorgeous face of your beloved as he comes to save you??  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's soft expression and smiled. The cherry blossoms really looked magnificent against the pale flesh of Kagome's cheeks and caused her eyes to stand out against her face. Those beautiful eyes...they could make him do anything and he would do anything for her, only her. No one had ever been before Kagome. Even in the times of Kikyo, Kagome was slightly ahead. Maybe it was because no one had ever loved him the way she did or given him unconditional friendship (even if he did reject it) or maybe he was a glutton for punishment and reveled in nothing greater than her sitting him regularly...either way, she was his and he would make sure it stayed that way. He nearly hit himself right there in front of her when a sudden thought hit him.  
  
"Hey, Kagome...I need to talk to you, about- last night," he started slowly, not looking at her at all. He kept his focus on the glittering sakura floating around him in a whirlwind. Kagome's heart came to a screeching halt. No, Inuyasha, no! Not now, later, please...  
  
"Inuyasha, I'd really rather--"  
  
"I can't help but feel responsible," he interrupted swiftly. Kagome's mouth dropped open and she turned to him so hard she almost tripped as she grabbed his elbow.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered in shock, "no, you aren't responsible at all. What would make you say that?" she demanded, gazing into his eyes with pure sorrow and innocence. Inuyasha smiled gently and turned to face her. His hand lifted lovingly to her cheek and as his thumb stroked it lightly he took a step toward her. The sun was perfectly beating off of her raven hair.  
  
"Because I did a terrible thing to you...I'm almost certain I brought this on you somehow...." he replied in a voice barely above a whisper, "but I promise, I'll fix it." Kagome's hand came up to rest on his as she stared at him confused.  
  
"Inuyasha, what in the world could you have done? You- you completed me," she said sincerely. She meant every word, he could tell. Kagome never lied without good reason and this wasn't something to lie about. Also, there was the mutuality of the emotions he returned toward her. He had completed her, and then he had taken a huge chunk of her soul with him for two years and left her to nurse a growing youkai pup on her own. Of course he hadn't meant to, but he had. And that piece he'd taken, he selfishly used to mend his spattered heart. No time for looking back. He was in the present with her now and he was going to make sure that everything from the past was cleared before it was too late. "An-and you only made it better by waiting so long to come after me. I can barely believe this is the second day I've been with you. It feels like you never left!" she cried and lunged into his arms. Inuyasha sighed. This was going to hurt him more than he thought.  
  
"Kagome," he murmured as he squeezed her tighter. Kagome closed her eyes and basked in the feeling of his chest against her cheek. He'd grown. When she sighed tenderly against him, his dams broke. He had to tell her now. Snatching her into his arms he dashed to the picnic blanket he'd put deeper into the forest where no one could hear or see them, just farther than where he'd held a sleeping Mihaku. Kagome looked around her in awe and some surprise.  
  
He sat her on her feet at the edge of the blanket and took a step back. Kagome took it in slowly, every piece burning onto her retina. There was a fuzzy, silky pinkish blanket, large enough for three people to sit on, stretched over the small clearing in the woods. She'd forgotten this was here...Up at the upper right corner of the blanket was a basket, closed, and two boxes with ancient edges. Beneath her feet the cherry blossoms had fallen in a border pile around the tiny space, as if instructed to do so. Her head was hovering inches above her body, he'd done this for her...  
  
"Oh Inuyasha," she managed to mutter before turning to face him. Her eyes practically sang with depthless emotion and he knew he'd done well. A smirk crossed his lips. He knew her much better than he thought he did. And once he was finished with his 'magic' she wouldn't be as off balanced with her moods.  
  
  
  
"I wonder what it is Kagome is doing," pondered Grandpa as he flipped channels on the TV. Mrs. Higurashi looked at him with disbelief. She wasn't going to answer that question, it might break her reserve to allow them to do it. She was trying very hard to let Kagome do as she wished and be the adult she had thrown herself into being, but it wasn't easy.  
  
"Are there any TV movies on tonight? I thought we could pop some popcorn and watch it, as a group, before bed," she replied with a smile. She lifted her coffee mug and took a sip. Grandpa glared at her over his shoulder and then 'hmphed' loudly. Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes and checked the clock on the wall. [Souta should be home soon] she thought dismally.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha from where she laid on the pink blanket, her eyes filled with stars. Inuyasha gazed down on her from where he sat next to her. She wouldn't give him the chance to explain, she kept saying he had nothing to do with it. Same old Kagome...  
  
"Kag- listen to me. I DO have something to do with whatever attacked you," he tried.  
  
"Inuyasha don't say that! I don't want to talk about it today, please give me time to recover...its still affect--"  
  
"NO! Listen!"  
  
"YOU LISTEN!"  
  
"KAGOME! I DIDN'T MARK YOU!"  
  
"I'M NOT LISTENING! IT WASN'T YOU! YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME!!!" she screamed with every ounce of her breath. When Inuyasha pounced on top of her, holding her by the shoulders against the ground, he incidentally knocked the wind out of her, silencing her momentarily. Now was his chance, while he held her, pinned her to listen...  
  
"Kagome when we made love I didn't mark you because I didn't want to isolate you from the rest of the world or other people that might love you. I didn't know you were pregnant because if I had I would've marked you, regardless of what would happen in the future. because Kagome, if a female isn't marked and precedes to have the child the conflicting blood and emotions will either drive the female insane, to suicide, or worse! I didn't know or I would've stopped that. You didn't make it to the full stage yet, because I came back, but you had made it to violent protecting of our son! Do you understand?" he pleaded. Kagome gawked at him abashed. Had he just said all she thought he said? He was right though, he hadn't marked her...she hadn't thought about it. Suddenly a way of self pity hit her...he didn't mark her because he wanted to continue his life with Kikyo once she was gone. He just wanted one last beat around the bush.  
  
"What does that have to do with last night?" she snapped bitterly. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open at her tone. She was anger at him? He had expected her to forgive him instantly.  
  
"I-well-" he was faltering. Kagome knocked him off of her and sat up. Not only had he chosen the most romantic setting in the world to break the news to her that she was just a fling, but also he had no excuse but to hurt her for doing it. She all ready to leave him when: "I think whatever hurt you followed me here and because of your unbalanced state I made it hard for you to fight back or sense it or to call for me," he finally said.  
  
"Sure," she bit. Inuyasha was angry now.  
  
"What in hell pissed you off about me apologizing to you?"  
  
"What?? You call that an apology? I call that rubbing it in my face that I was just a fling for you and you happened to end up with a son and now you feel responsible for me. WELL DON'T! I was handling myself just fine without you!"  
  
"Wh- I DO NOT feel responsible for you! No wait! Yes I do! YOU ARE NOT FINE WITHOUT ME! YOU WEREN'T A-- you can't--" Inuyasha attempted to be angry and right everything she had said but he couldn't keep up with it. All he knew was that Kagome had taken this exactly the wrong way. He groaned furiously and jumped in front of where she sat before she could get up. "You aren't going anywhere," he said soundly. Kagome glared at him. This was becoming too much. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but he put his face a foot away from hers, his eyes flaring with the anger he felt. How could she think he'd hurt her that way? "Kagome, you don't honestly believe that you were a fling to the side of Kikyo, that damn book told you different, your grandpa, mom, AND Shippo told you that I MURDERED THAT HOG for simply insulting your name!" he growled furiously. Kagome's thoughts clicked. That was true. He had done that. And he declared his love for her openly more than once as he took her. "I do not feel responsible for you and Mihaku, I want to be with you and protect you and be his father and YOUR HUSBAND!" he snarled and forced his face against hers. Their lips pressed fiercely together in a passionate kiss that cradled Kagome's subconscious fully. It took a mere split second before she was returning it with equal and full force. His hand touched her jaw firmly, holding her in place. Kagome pulled back with a jerk, so he wouldn't have the chance to pull her back. She gazed into his eyes with a smile and he realized she understood what was happening now.  
  
"I'm not fine, without you..." she whispered softly as she held his eyes with her own. Finally, an agreement without having to 'sit' him, they both thought at the same time. This time he took her lips tenderly and guided her down onto her back with a strong hand under her head. He hovered over her on his powerful arms and broke the kiss slowly. As he looked down on her the most obsessed and devoted smile captured his face.  
  
"Kagome, I love you more than life AND death, more than this planet, more than my very next breath...without you there is nothing and if I ever lost you, the only reason I'd ever go on living without you would be to take care of OUR son..." he vowed. Kagome smiled a small grin and traced a feathery finger over the frame of his face. She paid special attention to the foreign marks on his cheeks and then tilted her head to touch his pointed human-like ears.  
  
"You know--I've missed you more than life...the only that kept me going was Mihaku...and" her hand drifted to his collar bone and the beads that hung there, "and these," she added. Inuyasha followed her hand with his eyes. Never had they been so intimate as to permit him lying atop her as she caressed him lovingly. "Stay boy," she whispered seductively and leaned up into his face. Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Ruff," he replied quietly before claiming her lips once more and holding her firmly to him. He hadn't intended for it to go like this at all, but all that meant to him, was that his plan was working. Kagome was returning to her normal, unpredictable self, and he had declared her his own and announced his love for her too. As he moved his tongue between the cushions of her rosy lips and once more tasted the sugary flavor of her mouth he went with his animal urge to lap at it hungrily. Kagome's hands traveled to his ears and commenced with rubbing them carefully, as she had so many times before. Inuyasha shuddered noisily with pleasure as he frenched her deeper, pushing her face harder against his with the hand behind her head. Kagome's hands, channeling her overwhelming desire to once more be with Inuyasha as lovers, forcefully gripped his silvery hair in two lustful fists. With a final feral growl that rumbled it's way from Inuyasha's mouth to Kagome's chest they made a silent promise.  
  
Leaving the syrupy nectar of his love's lips, Inuyasha placed butterfly nips across her cheek and down the line of her jaw. No more, no more would any other than himself have the opportunity to hold her and kiss her like this...she was his and he would make damn sure that every beast in existence knew it.  
  
Kagome's eyes closed involuntarily. He was the only one to ever touch her like that and she loved it. She had waited forever to be with him again, thinking that the only way her soul could ever be once more a part of his, would be for her to die. Her love for her son held her here. And now he had come back. She registered then the faint feeling of lips on her throat, moving toward her collar bone. Kagome took a deep breath.  
  
Sora walked down the stairs holding Mihaku as a grandmother always does, with the utter most care. Grandpa snorted as she walked past the couch, still irritated at being ignored, but she wasn't going to think about it! She would die trying! Besides, it was time to pick Souta up down at the corner. She hated for him to walk home alone. He was so young and could easily be hurt should anyone try to stop him. Carrying the baby who'd been physically neglected all morning, across the grounds with her she listened carefully. She still didn't hear anything. Would she be able to hear? Wait a minute, what? She actually wanted to hear her daughter screaming out the name of the man who she was having sex with? NO! Mrs. Higurashi picked up her pace. As soon as they were married, this uncomfortable feeling would go away. Until then, Kagome was still an eight teen year old school girl in her mind.  
  
Inuyasha took great care with the buttons on Kagome's shirt. He'd learned from past experience that, she liked her clothes in tact. His nose was filled with scents that made his head swim. The vanilla of her skin, the jasmine of her hair, the cypress of her heat...she wanted him. He could sense it as strongly as he could sense it the first time. This was their second time...and this time, as parents! They were bound to each other now by an unspoken promise that no one had the right to break. He kissed her chest with the smallest bit of tongue and nearly groaned when she arched into him.  
  
The hot, wet sensation of his rough tongue against her skin nearly made her gasp. It felt so good to have him near her again, to have his tongue sliding up and down the most sensitive spot on her neck. He snipped at the flesh just under her ear lobe and then affectionately licked away the pain. Ohh, she'd forgotten how good he was at this. As a chill of excitement went up her spine she giggled despite herself.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't get enough of the sweaty sweet flavor of her skin. It was better than he remembered it. Slowly and languidly he drung his tongue from the very brink of her breast up to her jaw line. A miniature moan escaped his own throat. This was what they had been waiting for, unknowingly desiring from the very moment they touched after so long. Taking her mouth once more against his own he finished undoing the buttons of her shirt and let the fabric lie open. Her hand slithered it's way up his collar to hold him just under the ear. She obviously had no clue what she was doing to him. Sitting up abruptly he took a deep breath. Kagome followed with him a worried expression as she began to pull her shirt closed to cover her bra.  
  
"In-"  
  
"No, it's okay," he assured, touching her hand so that she didn't cover her body. "I, just want to take you slow," he said. Kagome's body filled instantly with a warm feeling that settled it's weight in her stomach. So he was fighting himself to take her slow, huh? Well it would be a lot of fun to see how far she could push him until that resolve broke. She smirked a little at him as she let her shirt fall off her shoulders and to the ground. Getting to her knees she leaned toward him to slide her hand between the folds of his haori. Inuyasha's chest rumbled in what felt like a purr against her hand. The look in his eyes told her, he wanted her so bad...but he wanted to love her more. Kagome couldn't help bending to kiss his the skin just below his collar bone as she gently pressed back the flaps of his shirt. He moaned quietly.  
  
His Kagome was undressing him, loving him the way he loved her. If he wasn't careful, if she didn't watch how burning her touch was against his skin, he'd HAVE to pull back again simply to stop himself from ravaging her. It was almost like she was pressing him, tempting him to take her as forcefully as he felt. Did she want that? He couldn't see her eyes, but when he glanced down at her he saw the roundness of her breasts mere inches away from his growingly bare chest. Kagome was sure taking her time. He watched her lips close on his pecks and her tongue slide soothingly down between them. His shirt was now completely off and only hanging by what had been formerly, neatly tucked in. He couldn't take this much longer...  
  
Kagome's mind lost all thought. The heavenly sound of his breathing, the heave of his willful and determined chest to be good to her despite his want, and more importantly the tent that was building in his pants pushed her on. He smelled like sweat, like pine and wild flowers. AH! He was driving her mad without even trying. Then, through a cracked eye lid, she spotted a point that called out for her attention. The erect peek of nerves that would cause him enormous pleasure. Wrapping her mouth around his nipple she felt the heat of her tongue collide with the coolness of the pink skin. Inuyasha's sharp intake of breath startled her, but not more than him throwing her on her back again. Once more she was on her back with him atop of her, only this time he was seductively working the side of her neck. Kagome moaned.  
  
She'd done it! She'd broke the dam, dammit! How could she do that? Very easily...when her tongue flicked his highly sensitive nipple it sent of a chain reaction through his whole body. She knew he was trying to take it slow but noooo, she had to push. Now she was going to get it. And he was going to make sure it was the best punishment she ever had. In his chaotic thoughts he sliced her bra completely in half and roughly jerked the torn fabric off of her body. Now raw flesh was pressed dangerously together with raw flesh. Her nipples, hard and alert, rubbed against his chest with every heaving breath she took. Silently he continued to kiss her neck, grazing and kneading her breasts. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her hand held him there, one on the back of his head and the other perched over his shoulder and rubbing harshly against his back.  
  
"Mmm, Inuyasha," she managed to mutter before she felt the button at her waist pop open and the feel of a large, rough hand sliding it's way down her stomach. She felt it pass under the fabric, watched it disappear, and then felt the surge of pleasure it caused.  
  
Inuyasha licked at her parted lips, savoring the way she writhed beneath his touch. The heat from her breath warmed him deeper than the skin and the small noises she made thrust him on. He, himself, released a heavy sigh when he felt her folds clench his fingers tightly. A quick twitch of his fingers and she clenched again. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up, his manhood was already as hard as a rock and the desire to seize her whole body completely was tearing at him. He could take it no more, he had to have her now! She was ready! With a frustrated growl he unzipped her skirt and pulled the obstacle off of her. Then he went for his own pants and by the time he finished and looked up again, she had removed the rest of her clothes and was lying nude before him. He twitched gently at the sight. She was beautiful. Every curve was perfect and pronounced evenly. Her raven hair circled her head like a halo of innocence while her eyes burned with passion. In his hesitation she stretched, showing off more for him than to actually stretch, and sat up. She put her hands on his shoulders and supported her weight as she stradled his naked lap.   
  
With the last of her nerve Kagome closed her eyes and began to rub the heat of her core teasingly up and down Inuyasha's length. She wanted him to take her, now...she needed it. As tender as it would've been to be pleasured the way he intended, it meant more to her right now that they were together in this way and she didn't want anything stopping them. Inuyasha was biting his lip with his front fang. Damn her! Everytime he'd gain a little determination she'd steal it from him and-- ohh! That feels good...  
  
Inuyasha's head fell forward in sheer ecstasy. Nope, he'd made his mind up for good. He was through with the slow and easy, he wanted her now! With one quick thrust Inuyasha was inside of her. She moaned into his ear in half pain and then took in a strained breath that told him she wanted more. Lifting her with his shaped arms, he pulled out of her until only the tip end of his length remained insided of her...and then...with a fast upshot of his hips he was fully inside her again. Kagome moaned once more, holding him tightly against her, her fingernails making red trails up his back and nearly breaking the skin. Inuyasha groaned with lust as his face dipped to the crook of her neck and shoulder. Hungrily he ravished her with his mouth, biting, sucking, licking, kissing and even nuzzling. He felt her clench against his hardon and it was a whole new game. It was NOT the same as feeling it on his fingers, that was for sure. He was preparing to mark her...the crook of her left shoulder...all he needed was the perfect moment. He needed to claim her in the heat of passion, in the middle of their love making, in the best position he thought possible. When Kagome's hips began grinding on his own, calling out for more, begging to be pounded again, he knew. He lifted her once more and slammed her down harder this time. Kagome let out a loud cry and her nails dug deep into his skin as her inside clenched him fiercely. Her pussy was pumping him, grinding hard against the rock solid cock inside of her, and she loved it. She moaned in a lustful way she had never done before. It wasn't nervous and in pain, like the first time. Instead it was innocent and dying for more. It was time.  
  
Jerking her closer than she had already been Inuyasha held her against his body. Opening his mouth just enough to expose fang he preceded to bit down into her soft flesh with cruel intensity. Kagome yelled out in pain and gripped his hair for leverage. Their bodies stopped and silence fell over the area. As Inuyasha sucked at the blood and nibbled it to seal the mark his mate leaned against him, weakly while tears dripped down her cheeks. The salt water burned in her wounds but she didn't care. She knew exactly what her lover was doing because he'd never hurt her for any other reason. When the pain began to slowly subside she felt him licking the markk tenderly, almost like a cat cleaning itself. She could feel the rumbled of his growls mixed in with his and her own heart beats and she loved every second of it.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered. Immediately he pulled back and looked into her eyes. It was precisely the expression he had begged to see and now that he had it he was content that nothing he could do right at that moment, was wrong. Again slipping his tongue into her mouth he gently bent her back onto the blanket, never leaving her folds for an instant. She situated herself against the rocks beneath the blanket and then reached her arms up for him. Inuyasha smiled lovingly as he leaned back down to finish their 'project'.  
  
Later that evening Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to the house, fully clothed and grinning at each other mischeviously. Kagome held both presents Inuyasha had given her upopened in one hand with the other around his waist. Inuyasha did the same with the blanket and basket in one hand and the other placed strategically under her skirt on her bare bottom. He gripped her fondly as they came to the back door and she blushed. After all they'd shared she was still so shy. It touched him that she could have so much respect for him.  
  
"Don't let Mama clean the basket," she reminded, glancing at the ground embarrassedly.  
  
"I know, I know, all of your ragged underwear is in there," he groaned and then slid his hand a little lower, "you think I don't know?" he added, pulling her to his chest for another kiss. When they stopped he looked at her seriously and retracted his hand. "How do you feel?" Kagome looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Alright, I guess. The mark really hurts, but Why? How should I feel? What did you do!!" she shrieked.  
  
"NOTHING! Nothing, it's just...when I- oh nevermind. It worked so don't worry about it," he groaned as he opened the door to the kitchen and walked inside the house.  
  
"No, tell me! Inuyasha don't do that!" she wailed as she followed him.  
  
"When I marked you, I balanced your soul. That's all," he said with exasperation. Kagome grinned wildly and dropped her presents on the table. She was going to be okay! He'd solved everything! Just like she knew he would! She was going to be normal again! With a running start she raced toward him and just as he was reaching the living room she leapt. Her arms encircled his throat and shoulders as she squealed happily. Her body dangled from his back, causing him to choke and convulse with surprise at her behavior. Sora, Souta, Grandpa, and Mihaku in one movement turned their heads to face the couple. Confusion seemed to be the reigning countenance as Kagome embarrassedly released her husband. She giggled nervously whilst he rubbed at his throat and glared in her general direction.  
  
"Good news?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Hm, uh- I'm married?" said Kagome uncomfortably, rubbing the aching mark on her shoulder. It was going to be bruised. The uproar at words, however, was so loud that birds for nearly half a mile began to scream in protest and she forgot her pain.  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Finally!  
  
"Yay! I have a brother!"  
  
"I knew you'd take care of my baby!"  
  
"What? Mom? You- I'm confused!"  
  
"Why weren't we invited to the ceremony?"  
  
"Mihaku has a dad!"  
  
"He always had a dad!" snapped Kagome in agitation. Inuyasha was actually blushing now. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and looked from one of their faces to the other. Suddenly she noticed Kagome's cheek.  
  
"Oh god, Kagome!" she cried and rushed forward with her hands out stretched. Inuyasha gasped and Souta and Grandpa came running off the couch, leaving little Mihaku on the floor. Kagome looked around curiously.  
  
"What?" she asked and reached up to touch her face. For the second time in two days her fingertips were met with liguid. It was hot and crimson on her skin. Her gashes were bleeding again, and seriously. "*gasp* Mom?" she begged in terror,  
  
"We've gotta get you upstairs, c'mon hurry! Grandpa bring me those new bandages I bought this morning and Souta take Mihaku outside to play for a while. Inuyasha put that stuff up and follow us when you can," commanded Sora as she ushered her daughter up the stairs and into the bathroom. 


	6. notes for you

I will be having a new chappie up any day now. My play is over, I've signed up for classes and I've discovered a great song that inspires my inner Inuyasha. lol Or rather inner Kagome. ha, okay well the next chapter is all about the tying up of loose ends, secrets get revealed and confusing incidents get explained. And what's this? Is that, Sesshoumaru? It's going to be a very long chapter so you might want to gather you popcorn now! :) 


	7. Dream Catcher

Chapter 6:: A Dire Sire  
  
Inuyasha was steps away from the kitchen table when he heard Kagome moan. It wasn't the happy, pleasure filled moan he'd heard mere minutes ago, but instead it was wracked with pain and fear. The basket slipped from his hand and the dishes inside made a terrible noise against the hard wood floor. Suddenly he heard another wail, one very familiar to him. Mihaku...  
  
Leaping over the basket and through the house as though he were stepping over a quarter, he came to where the little child was left alone in the living room. Relief washed over him as he realized the boy was just calling out in fear for his parents. Inuyasha smoothed the hair on Mihaku's tiny skull and whispered "shhs" as softly as he could. He held the baby close to him and stared up the staircase to the bathroom door.  
  
"Here Inuyasha, I got him," assured Souta as he reached for the child. Inuyasha didn't move. He was very reluctant to let Mihaku go with anyone weaker than himself. "Inuyasha?" questioned the younger boy. Inuyasha looked down at him, fighting internally his conflict of what to do.  
  
"Hey, what's going on? Why's the front door opened? Dad?" questioned a worried voice. Inuyasha blinked. Shippo? ...OH! Shippo!  
  
"You're back already?"  
  
"Yeah...what happened?" he replied, following Inuyasha's gaze up the stairs. "Where's mom?"  
  
"Here Souta, you take Mihaku and do like your mother told you. Shippo, go with them and protect them with your life," instructed Inuyasha.  
  
"Of course...they're family, but Inuyasha what--"  
  
"Go, now!" Inuyasha barked. Shippo silenced immediately. He was going to find out one way or another, what was happening and why Inuyasha had sent a letter to Sesshoumaru. Even more important, he was going to find out why Sesshoumaru had dismissed him without a word.  
  
"C'mon Souta," Shippo replied and guided the younger boy out of the room. Grandpa came gliding in almost instantly after. In one hand he carried a small box and in the other was a small tube of medicine. Inuyasha went to follow him.  
  
"Did you clean up that mess?" asked Grandpa seriously. Inuyasha looked at him as though he'd just been hit in the face.  
  
"Of course I didn't! I wanna know what's wrong with my Kagome!" he snarled. Grandpa shook his head with unbelievable tranquility.  
  
"Go clean up and then come see to Kagome. She's in no danger, I assure you."  
  
Inuyasha gaped at him. How was Kagome's own Grandpa showing so little care for her? Did he not see the blood gushing off of Kagome's pure face? Could he not hear her moans of agony? Inuyasha was about prepared to steal his newly claimed wife away from her family and take her and his son away to his cave so he could protect them, but he knew she wouldn't do it. Knowing how Kagome trusted her family and the faith she placed in them, he knew he couldn't go against her. Besides, if she needed him, she'd call; and he'd be there before her next heart beat.  
  
"Papa? Do you have those bandages yet?" yelled Sora down the stairs. Inuyasha jumped as the focus moved to the older woman.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your britches on," he groaned as the elderly man moved up the steps toward the bathroom. Inuyasha, meanwhile, rushed off to the kitchen to clean up the mess. He carefully hid Kagome's ripped underwear under a pile of trash in the trash can and placed all the unbroken dishes in the sink, the others were tossed into the trash after Kagome's underwear. Not knowing what to do with the basket he set it on the table and paused to calm himself. He hadn't been excitable in hundreds of years…maybe Kagome was bringing it out in him again. Half aware of what he was looking at, Inuyasha gazed out the kitchen window. He watched Souta and Mihaku playing tag, Souta winning by a land slide, and inspected Shippo's scowl as the boy sat under a tree nearby.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. Her youkai lover practically went through the roof trying to get to her and as he came to the bathroom door he saw a pitiful sight. Kagome was seated alone on the bathroom floor with a large bandage on her cheek, her hair ruffled from stress, and her blood drenched clothes clinging to her small body. It had only been a few moments ago that he had licked that body, touched that body, been in that body. Kagome's eyes met his and instantly filled with tears. "Inuyasha, I'm scared," she murmured, motioning her need for him. Inuyasha came forward without thought and took her into his arms right there on the bathroom floor.  
  
"I won't let anything hurt you Kagome, I'm here," he promised quietly into her ear. Kagome gripped him fiercely, her flash backs to the night before and her nightmares of last night were blurring her vision. She pressed her un-gauzed cheek into his shoulder and took in a deep breath. He still smelled like blossoms and sweat. More than anything else in the world, that scent soothed her and she suddenly felt relaxed. Mrs. Higurashi appeared in the door way with a long sleeved pink dress and Kagome's bath salts.  
  
"What's the matter? I heard you yell for Inuyasha," questioned her mother. Kagome shook her head and nuzzled Inuyasha once again. He locked eyes with Sora, his newly appointed mother, as he held her closer.  
  
"She didn't want to be alone," he stated simply. Sora's expression darkened gently with guilt.  
  
"Oh darling, I'm sorry," she said painfully. Kagome grunted softly in reply. "Come on, let's get you into the bath tub and into some fresh clothes and maybe you'll feel better," she added, moving forward and arranging things for Kagome's bath. Kagome looked up and pushed the hair behind her ear.  
  
"I- I think I can do it on my own…if Inuyasha'll sit outside the door," she answered, looking to him for confirmation. He nodded and Mrs. Higurashi smiled.  
  
"That's good to hear. Sounds like you'll be okay to watch a movie tonight with us? We'll talk about all these odd events tomorrow when you feel better," she said tenderly as she moved to leave the room. Out of the blue Kagome's words back on the blanket in the woods made sense to her.  
  
"Please Inuyash! Not now!"  
  
She had literally begged him not to talk about last night. Maybe this was more serious than he thought.  
  
"We'll be downstairs if you need us Inuyasha," added Sora before she left the door. Inuyasha tilted his mate's face toward his own.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?"  
  
"Yes, just- don't go far…I didn't want Mom to know about my underwear," she said weakly.  
  
Twenty five minutes later Inuyasha still leaned on the bathroom door with a small grin on his face. Her worry over her underwear had taken him so off guard he had to cough to avoid laughing. And now, the thoughts of her innocent expression when she said it pursued him. He re-adjusted his position and sighed. Bold scents of jasmine, vanilla, and wet skin were drifting through the cracks around the door and enticing his thoughts. He pictured her lying naked in the tub, almost the same position she'd been in a couple hours ago. Then he remembered the way she'd arched into him all those years ago at her going away party. It was sear bliss for him to smell these smells and see these sights, especially sense he was alone. All the while his ears listened carefully for any out of the ordinary sounds, like bottles dropping or her heart skipping a beat right before she slipped in the tub. He wasn't going to let ANYTHING happen to her from now on.  
  
Shippo quietly ascended the stairs holding one of the ancient boxes they had brought from the cave at his side. Inuyasha's ears perked slightly, but otherwise he didn't flinch. Shippo came closer and sat in front of his adopted father with a sincere expression.  
  
"Souta told me what happened. Well, he told me you and Kagome got married, but I read between the lines on that one…is that how you were intending to make Kagome better?" Inuyasha nodded once and Shippo beamed like a small child who was in trouble. "He also said she just started bleeding for no reason."  
  
"She's bathing off the blood," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"I was going to say that I smelled a lot of it, how'd you know?"  
  
"Because I've been smelling that extremely strong scent for the last half hour, and I know I'd wonder if she'd stopped the bleeding…" he answered softly. Shippo hung his head. Inuyasha was hardly regarding him, it was just like Shippo had done something wrong and now was being punished by being ignored.  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry…" he spoke slowly. "I- I didn't know, I was worried…"  
  
"Is that Sango's dress?" interrupted Inuyasha. Shippo breathed in relief. That was tough guy talk for, 'it's okay, now change the subject'.  
  
"Yeah, I thought since you brought it for Kagome, you'd want her to wear it?" he wondered. Inuyasha shook his head yes. He'd actually forgotten about it until he saw the younger man carrying it.  
  
"Lemme see," he gestured, reaching out for the package. Shippo handed it to him and Inuyasha knocked on the bathroom door. A loud thud of bottles dropping and Kagome's paniced squeak answered him. "It's okay, it's just me," he assured. Kagome sighed loudly. Shippo held back his giggle. "I have something for you to wear," spoke Inuyasha softly. The door cracked and nude skin was visible for a little more than a split second.  
  
"Really? OH! SHIPPO!" she squeaked, retreating behind the door. "Inuyasha why didn't you tell me he was there?" she yelled. Inuyasha chuckled nervously while Shippo blushed so brightly that his face appeared on fire. Kagome's cheeks were also flushed, but with embarrassment at her bold behavior and it's result. Her one relaxed moment with her nudity around Inuyasha and that's what it got her.  
  
"Here," Inuyasha said, pushing the thin box through the crack in the door. Kagome clung to the white paint of the bathroom door, her damp raven hair clinging to her forehead while small drops of sweat and water dripping off the edges of her skin.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, moving to the sink to set it down and dry her hands.  
  
"It's a dress that Sango made for you, it was the first one she made and Miroku blessed it," he explained. Shippo crossed his arms and watched his parents interacting as they had so many years ago, minus the shouting and fighting.  
  
Kagome lifted the strings on the box and carefully slid them away. The ancient binding was near on collapse and she found herself praying that the dress wasn't in the same condition because no matter it's appearance she was going to wear it at least once...for Sango and Miroku. Determined to be gentle Kagome raised the lid of the box and then let it fall instantly with a quiet thud. Kagome gasped and all the blood rushed to her face.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"It's so pretty!" she wailed and pulled the perfectly conditioned kimono from the box. It was pink, with golden trims and soft white sakuras drifting down the sleeves and lower hem that had been individually sewn. Underneath the dress in the box laid a golden colored wrap. "Aw..it's breathtaking..."  
  
"Put it on!" Shippo yelled anxiously from over Inuyasha's shoulder through the tiny crack of the door. Kagome giggled and stepped back so the length would fall.  
  
Minutes passed and Inuyasha began to pass slightly. There had been no noise from Kagome for a while. Shippo sat also impatiently tapping his claws on the carpet. Just then the door of the bathroom opened and Kagome stepped out. The pink of the kimono came down to the middle of her shins and the sleeves were the perfect length to cut off at her wrists, and the golden tie was wrapped around her waist as a belt (it's intended purpose). Kagome turned so they could see the back and revealed the golden strings from the knot she'd tied in the belt. The split of the two flaps showed evident when she turned the opposite direction to face them, straight up to mid-thigh on her right leg. Inuyasha's face involunarily turned red and Shippo jumped up to his feet. Kagome smiled and giggled again.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" she said, making another turn so that her raven hair fell down over her shoulders. "Oh this darn hair's still wet! It'll mess up Sango's dress!" she cried and went to put it into a pony tail. Inuyasha grabbed her wrists without thinking and then let go.  
  
"Don't...I like it down," he said quietly, as if he were in a daze. Kagome fidgetted under his gaze. The adoration he showed her never seemed to waver and now she could see it obviously blazing in his eye without fear of discovery. Shippo whistled lowly.  
  
"You look amazing mom!" he nodded very seriously.  
  
"Thanks," she grinned. "Um, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yea? Oh, you do look great...h-heavenly," he murmured. Kagome blushed and pulled on her dress a little.  
  
"It's weird that Sango would make it this length though. I thought traditional kimono's were long."  
  
"Oh, Sango made that for you so you'd have something that looked more time period and would remind you of us. She made it short because the skirts you always wore were short. She wanted to make sure you'd like it," explained Shippo.  
  
"Oh I do! It's perfect!" replied Kagome happily. She looked down at the stitching of the sakuras on her sleeve intently, her mind wondering to what-if-s about the spell Miroku had placed on the cloth. Could they protect her from whatever it was that desired to hurt her? It'd only been one day...so much had happened, she was so exhausted...she didn't want to talk about it but it was weighing her down to have this fear inside her and have to bear it alone. She knew she could tell everyone...and she would...at least, she was hoping she would.  
  
"Shippo! Could you come downstairs for a minute?" called Mrs. Higurashi from the living room.  
  
"Coming grandma!" he yelled back. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off Kagome while she waved bye to Shippo. "I'll be right back!" he assured and then took off down the staircase. Kagome turned her focus to Inuyasha and locked eyes with him.  
  
"You really like it on me Inuyasha?" she said weakly. Inuyasha took one arm and snatched her too him so that they were chest to chest. Kagome gasped in surprise.  
  
"I love it..." he replied lustfully and then leaned in closer to her face and said with a growl: "I could just eat you up." Kagome blushed bright scarlet but smiled.  
  
"This is a lot harder to get your hand under though," she teased. Inuyasha precedded to grab her butt.  
  
"Cloth or no cloth, it's mine to grab," he stated seriously. Kagome leaned forward and kissed him. She couldn't help but think how much their passion lingered into hours later. Inuyasha pulled back and pushed a strand of hair out of Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Hey parents! Grandma says we're going to rent a movie and order out for pizza tonight," Shippo chirped. Kagome turned to face him.  
  
"Really? That's my favorite thing to do!" she said excited. "Inuyasha, me and you can go get the movie!"  
  
"That's alright with me."  
  
"Great, I'll go tell Grandma."  
  
"Shippo! Wait...." Inuyasha looked at his wife and pondered her sudden withdrawl. Shippo froze in position, staring at her worriedly. "I'll tell her myself...and- while I'm at it--I'm going to tell you all what happened yesterday," she concluded with a deep breath. Inuyasha turned her back around.  
  
"Are you sure about this? Do you think you'll be okay talking about it so soon?"  
  
"I'd like to get it off my chest...so that, I don't have to be alone," she answered.  
  
"Okay, then I'll run grab Mihaku and Souta. We'll meet you in the kitchen," agreed Shippo. Kagome touched the bandages on her cheek and nodded slowly. Inuyasha's hand moved from her rear to her waist.  
  
"Let's go," he urged and together they went down the stairs. As they neared the bottom there was a sharp intake of breath and then a moan of acclaim from Sora. Kagome blushed again.  
  
"Oh! My baby! You look magnificent sweetie! You really do! Where did you get that dress?"  
  
"My friend Sango sew it for me a long time ago."  
  
"Well she did a good job. It fits great!"  
  
"Hey mom, I - I'd like to talk to you and Grandpa in the kitchen...about last night," she said slowly. The grin faded from Mrs.Higurashi's face and she nodded.  
  
"Dad, would you come to the kitchen please," she called and then followed her children into the same area. Souta and Shippo came through the back door, found seats at the end of the table near the high chair and placed Mihaku in the middle. Mrs.Higurashi and Grandpa sat across from Kagome and Inuyasha stood behind her, with one hand on her far shoulder. Kagome took a deep breath and looked them all in the eye.  
  
An hour later and several sobbing fests, Kagome concluded her story and wiped her bloodshot eyes. Mrs.Higurashi was motionless while Grandpa was thinking fiercely. Shippo's expression was of extreme worry, Mihaku was playing with a fork and she could see Inuyasha's face, but it was Souta that looked confused.  
  
"So what is it that was hurting you sis?" he asked. The blatant question everyone was wanting to know. Grandpa jumped in before Kagome could open her mouth.  
  
"Sounds demon!" he declared.  
  
"No, most demons can't go into someone's mind and there really aren't many left these days," corrected Inuyasha with a heavy voice. His hand gripped Kagome's shoulder and she immediately felt relaxed. She was beginning to like this being marked.  
  
"What if it's some sort of agitated spirit?" trembled Sora.  
  
"That sounds reasonable. We had trouble with those back in Sengoku Jedai, but I don't why there'd still be any around. Have you pissed anyone off lately, Mom?" questioned Souta.  
  
"No, I don't know who I've ever pissed off, other than Naraku, his children, and the preps at school. But I can't help that I'm good and they're evil," she stated sourly. Souta giggled and Mihaku gave a joyous shriek.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's powerful enough to stay hidden and physically harm you. Could it be in your subconcious? Fighting you from the inside? A spell?" wondered Grandpa.  
  
"Well that sounds logical. Kagome's strong enough that maybe her blood turning against her was causing her to attack herself," Inuyasha thought aloud.  
  
"That's it!" Kagome squealed.  
  
"What's it?" he asked dumbly.  
  
"My blood attacking me! That's got to be what it was!"  
  
"Have you had any fearful moments since you got home?" wondered her mother. Kagome shook her head feverishly.  
  
"How does that explain it starting when Inuyasha and I showed up?" put in Shippo. Kagome thought hard for a moment and then lit up once more.  
  
"Inuyasha triggered me into realizing what was missing in me and it woke up the natural instincts! And then Inuyasha fixed it!" she cried. Mrs.Higurashi smiled and Grandpa nodded in approval. Shippo was so happy at the solution he began to distract Mihaku from his game of dig a hole in the table with a fork into get the fork back. Souta however didn't seem convinced.  
  
"Why do you have those marks then?" he demanded.  
  
"Oh, well...this one Inuyasha did," she pointed to her neck,"and these my subconcious did," she added.  
  
"No, I mean, why did you just cut yourself?"  
  
"Oh...well it was probably a gradual thing. Inuyasha said I'd go insane...that was the way I was going to go insane, through pain and fear," she stated assuredly. Inuyasha knealt next to her and took her hands. "Don't even say it Inuyasha or I'll sit you to kingdom come!" she started, interrupted by the word sit and a thunderous crash to the floor.  
  
"Hey! What'd I do?" he pouted. Kagome helped him up.  
  
"I'm so sorry Inuyasha!" she wailed guiltily.  
  
"Oh my! It's nearly six o'clock! The video store closes at seven," reminded Sora.  
  
"That's right. Are you ready to go Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yea," he grumbled in return. Kagome stood up and helped Inuyasha do the same.  
  
"Wait, are you sure you're okay to go Kagome? You've had a hard last two days," worried her mother. Kagome stopped and nodded confidentally.  
  
"The problem's gone and besides what I need is some good down time with the tube and a pie," she laughed and began pushing Inuyasha out the door.  
  
"Alright, be careful!"  
  
"Always! And Shippo stop teasing Mihaku!" she yelled right before the door closed. Shippo frowned and put the fork on the table. Mihaku followed it with his arms but was too small to reach it.  
  
"Fohk," he whined repeatedly. Shippo ignored him.  
  
"Man...s'no fun," he groaned.  
  
Outside the shrine Kagome took the hair band from her wrist that she would've put in her hair earlier and began to lift her hair up.  
  
"Are we walking?" she asked meekly. Inuyasha stopped.  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"N-no," she muttered quietly. Inuyasha smiled. She wanted to ride him as much as he wanted to carry her again.  
  
"Then get on, we don't have all day," he groaned and knealt down. Kagome hid her grin at the position he put himself in as she moved behind him. Same white hair, same red kimono, only...no ears to play with. She kinda liked the ears. At least now he looked more normal. She climbed up his back akwardly and much to his displeasure as she accidentally kicked him in the side and nearly pushed him forward.  
  
"Are you on yet?" he asked agitatedly.  
  
"Yes...you can go now," she replied sharply. A feh was clearly heard as he went racing toward the shrine gates. Kagome's ponytail whipped behind her, her eyes filled with tears to keep them from drying out, and she gripped his shoulders joyously. She always felt like she was flying atop him. Inuyasha looked at her hand and grinned. Back to old times. "Wooo!" she screamed suddenly and nearly caused him to trip. "Sorry!"  
  
"Whatever, now just be quiet and stay still. I'm not used to this anymore."  
  
"Me either stupid so stop yelling at me!" Kagome felt Inuyasha's grip on her legs get tighter and felt his angry growl rumble against her lower half. With a sigh and soft shake of her head, Kagome bent and rested her cheek on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely. Inuyasha responded with surprise. She'd NEVER done that before. As they landed on the sidewalk down the shrine stairs he paused and glanced over at the locks of raven hair on his shoulder. Kagome didn't move and a tender moment passed before Inuyasha rested his head atop hers.  
  
"Sorry...I'll try to keep from arguing until you feel better," he whispered softly. Kagome's only reply was to dig her chin into his shoulder. "Ready?" he asked, and she nodded. "Hold on then," he answered and leapt high into the air and onto a nearby building. He continued in this method, tree hopping and roof leaping, until he was on the street with the video store. Checking for any viewing audiences he slipped down into the alley next to it and allowed his beautiful wife to get down.  
  
"That was fun!" she smiled and took his hand as she slowly made her way to the front door. 'So far so good' she thought warily. The fear that leaving the house and inviting trouble was in the back of her mind. She did not want her ears to bleed again, much less her face and Inuyasha would go insane in his helplessness. Kagome took a soft sigh and casted her worried expression away from him. Then she felt his grip on her hand as they came to the door.  
  
"I'll get that," he said extravacantly and pulled open the glass door. Kagome's eyes went wide for a moment followed instantly by a giggle of delight. She pulled him in after her.  
  
"Okay, what movie do we want? Horror? Sci-Fi? Nah, we've got too much of that in our everyday lives! ha! What about drama? OOoo, or comedy," tittered Kagome. Inuyasha released her hand as she went develing into the numerous tapes. He decided to just look around and let her find him. Kagome always made the right decision anyway, she didn't need his approval.  
  
Inuyasha passed by the action section as he walked. He could vaguely remember the only movie he'd ever seen in his life: "the last samurai". His only comment, I could whip that guy's ass with my hand and feet tied. With a new surge of pride Inuyasha crossed his arms and continued on. He half spotted the back of Kagome's ponytail bobbing up and down near the romance section. He hardly registered the voices of the employees murmuring behind him, he was transportation and company for his wife...he had to get used to sticking with her during things he didn't want to do. He watched as Kagome dropped down to the floor for a better view and stood silently watching the other customers. A few minutes later he heard a familiar squeak of pain.  
  
"Kagome?" he called worried. She didn't answer.  
  
Kagome rubbed her aching head gingerly as she registered what had happened. Hojo was on his butt in front of her, also, rubbing his head.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" he cried cheerfully. Kagome realized she must have hit him while looking for a movie and knocked him down.  
  
"Oh, hey Hojo! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there!"  
  
"Neither did I!" he laughed. Kagome blushed with embarrassment. "*gasp* Kagome! Your cheek! What in the world!"  
  
"Oh this?" she chuckled nervously. Her eyes roamed the shelves of movies while her mind went to hyperdrive for an answer. The movie Catscratch Fever caught her eye and she thought of the obvious.  
  
"Buyo, my cat, got me when I was helping him, uh, out of a tree," she smiled. That wasn't the smoothiest answer but it worked.   
  
"Oh, okay. Looks like it's taken care pretty well too. So whatcha doin here? You were kinda weird at school yesterday. Are you feeling sick again?" he asked. Kagome nearly hit the floor.  
  
"No I'm not sick!" she snapped. "Just cause a girl isn't herself for a day doesn't mean she's gonna die!" she added exasperated. Hojo looked confused and more than a little frightened by her reaction. "Oh nevermind. I had a lot on my mind," she explained.  
  
"Oh," he nodded. "That's understandable. You can't blame me for being worried after that horrible spell you went through last year!" he joked. Kagome blushed again, but this time in frustration. No one was ever going to forget that....it was all her grandpa's fault.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome!" shouted a gruff voice. Kagome looked up, confused as to who would be calling her name.  
  
"Oh! Inuyasha, I'm over here," she replied. She could hear the bare footsteps coming closer as she got to her feet.  
  
"Are you alright?" he demanded, inspecting her cheek and spinning her to check for other injuries.  
  
"I'm fine!" she groaned.  
  
"You sure? Why'd you yell then?" he demanded.  
  
"I yelled because I accidentally ran into Hojo and hit my head," she scolded. Inuyasha turned to face the human with a warning look.  
  
"Hi," he smiled and Inuyasha faked a half smile.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is Hojo, Hojo- Inuyasha."  
  
"Nice to meet you," greeted Hojo.  
  
"I know," responded Inuyasha. Kagome elbowed him in the stomach so he followed with "nice to meet you too."  
  
"So how do you know Kagome?"  
  
"She's my mate."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Mate? OH! You mean like in british, friend!" he laughed. Kagome heaved in relief.  
  
"No I mean mate. Look at the mark on her shoulder that I-"  
  
"INUYASHA! NO!" she shrieked.  
  
"Hey, Kagome what is that?" he asked, leaning forward to inspect it. "Looks like something bit you."  
  
"Well duh" Kagome slapped him with a glare that read, if you don't shut up I'll sit you until your back breaks. Inuyasha turned his head defiantly.  
  
"It- it is! Buyo did that too," she attempted.  
  
"Doesn't look like a cat bite-"  
  
"Well it is!"  
  
"Okay, I was just worried about you."  
  
"Well don't be!" she giggled and waved him off. "That's Inuyasha's job now that he's back," she added with a grin his direction. Inuyasha softened a little, but was still angry.  
  
"Back?"  
  
"Um..yeah...uh he uh......just got back from....THE WAR!" she cried triumphantly. Warring States Era-war- same difference.  
  
"The war? What war?"  
  
"Oh um...he was- sent to America to help their soldiers out... You know how ridiculous they are when it comes to fighting...and uh, the authorities here agreed Inuyasha's fighting would...help," she concluded. A little rough but a valid sounding excuse that could be easily taken for truth or lie.  
  
"Wow, so you fight?" asked Hojo. Inuyasha hmphed. "You're so lucky to have a friend that fought in a war Kagome. That's awesome that he would sacrafice like that! Your parents must be proud!"  
  
"My parents are dead," he stated flatly and with no emotion. Hojo looked grieved by this and then he added, "they been dead for a long time."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I mean you look just like our age, though I know you're a couple years older because they let you fight in a war, but still. I'd hate to imagine my parents dying and leaving me alone...who do you live with?" Inuyasha looked to Kagome.  
  
"He leaves with me Hojo," she said casually.  
  
"Really? Your mother approves of a guy near your age living in the same house??" he asked shocked. Kagome thought about it and realized she couldn't cover up for long. In practically two seconds she had turned her demon mate into a human soldier and her friend. I can't and won't do that to him. He deserves more than that.  
  
"Well, she won't really object since we're married and all," chuckled Kagome genuinely. Inuyasha gaped at her whilst Hojo's jaw fell open.  
  
"Your-you're married?" he stuttered.  
  
"Kagome..." murmured Inuyasha. With those few words Inuyasha had discovered that she wasn't just his because he was hers as well.  
  
"yep"  
  
"But you don't have a ring!" he protested.  
  
"We don't need one. We know, our family knows and anyone who would want to hurt us know so we aren't worried about honoraries," she stated.  
  
"So you live at home? I mean you two live in your mother's house? You don't have a job Inuyasha? Or anything?" wondered Hojo. His mind was about to explode. Here he finds the only girl he's crushed on for a long time in the most beautiful outfit he'd ever seen and THEN he finds out that she's married!  
  
"What do I need a job for?" replied Inuyasha with confusion.  
  
"What- you-"  
  
"He's still in school," Kagome recovered. "But since he just got back he hasn't decided what he wants to do."  
  
"Oh, okay. That-that's cool...I- I think I'll see you around Kagome. Later," he grinned and then walked away quickly, gripping his movie. Kagome waved and then sighed in exhaustion.  
  
"Whew, that was a close one."  
  
"Why'd you tell him we were married if I couldn't tell him we were mates?"  
  
"Mates AND marking isn't something he'd understand. We just need to find terms that people, normal people, can understand. Like marriage, rings, etc. And school. You don't have to go, it was just an excuse so people wouldn't ask questions about what you are or question that you're human," she replied.  
  
"Well, I guess that's fine..." pouted Inuyasha.  
  
"And no one at school other than my two best friends know about Mihaku either. We managed to keep that just as secret as the well and the Shikon No Tama," she added, now eyeing the movies.  
  
"Why would you want to keep that secret??"  
  
"Inuyasha...." Kagome groaned, "It's not that I want to keep it secret, it's to protect you and Mihaku and now Shippo! You don't think they'll ask questions about Mihaku's claws and hair color? What about your ears and the color of your hair and eyes? And Shippo's tail and ears. And-"  
  
"I get!" Inuyasha wailed, dropping a finger down over her lips. "I won't second guess you anymore...well most of the time I won't," he smiled. Kagome grinned back at him and kissed his finger. "Got the movie?" he asked. Kagome nodded and held it up.  
  
"Then lets get out of here before you see someone else.." he groaned. Kagome agreed and went to follow behind him when suddenly she sensed something close to her heart.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she whispered. He stopped and turned around to see her froze with cocern on her face.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"I - I don't know. Something's here...something hostile and something good."  
  
"Well it can't be both, which is it?"  
  
"I don't know....Inuyasha I'm scared..."  
  
"It's alright, I'm--here," he awed. Suddenly the sakuras on Kagome's dress had begun to glow and pink radiated off her skin. "What's that light?"  
  
"It's my power..I feel it and something good with it, like- like a bubble," she answered, looking at him with fear.  
  
"A bubble, protecting you from what?"  
  
"It," Kagome trembled. Inuyasha watched as she suddenly grabbed her ears in pain. "Ah! No!"  
  
"What is it! What happened!"  
  
"The - the voice. I heard it again," she replied, holding her head. Inuyasha covered her from view of the other customers and came nearer. "Don't come too close, it'll get yoU!"  
  
"It can have me if it'll leave you alone, where is it? I need to know how to help! Kagome!" Kagome staggered backward and held her head painfully.  
  
"Stop screaming in my ear!" she pleaded. "Stop! Inuyasha!" she begged. He stood with his hand on her wrist, holding her up so that she couldn't fall and staring into the fear of her eyes. He couldn't feel anything. Had he been any later coming to Kagome's side he would've thought he'd come too late, that she'd gone insane from being mateless, but it had physcially harmed her twice. "Please!" she begged, now holding her head with only one hand despite fighting with the other against the phantom pain. Just then the lowest bandage on her cheek ripped off into empty air and she shrieked in shock and pain.  
  
"I will not allow it!" bellowed a very friendly voice, followed instantly by a bright flash of light purple light that popped between them. Kagome opened her eyes and blinked, meeting the gaze of her confused better half.  
  
"Ma'am, no lighters in the store, we don't allow smoking," called one of the employees. Kagome nodded, still in shock.  
  
"What-" she breathed. Inuyasha pulled her close and wiped at the little trickle of blood that the bandage had caused when it ripped her skin off.  
  
"I don't know, but did you hear that voice? Or was it just me?"  
  
"You mean you heard it too?"  
  
"I heard: I will not allow it, but that's it."  
  
"You heard that??"  
  
"Yes, is that the voice you were hearing?"  
  
"No, it's a woman's voice. That voice sounded a lot like-"  
  
"Miroku," finished Inuyasha. Kagome nodded in agreement. "He did bless the dress with his spells and all."  
  
"Inuyasha..can we get the movie and go home?" she pleaded, staring into his eyes with fear and sorrow.  
  
"Definately, gimme the tape," he said and took her hand. Making her follow him to the desk he said: "Stay close." Kagome half grinned and did as told. She didn't release his hand until she was safely atop his back and flying through the air back home.  
  
Hours later Kagome and Inuyasha sat curled up on the couch, snuggling against each other with Mihaku fast asleep on a large pillow on the other side of Kagome. Shippo was leaned against the couch with two blankets and a pillow, while Souta sat next to him. Mrs. Higurashi was in bed and grandpa was fast asleep on a nearby recliner. They'd watched the movie and upon request of Souta and Shippo had stayed in the area to watch tv. Kagome rubbed her cheek harshly against her lover's neck and took a trembling breath. They hadn't told the others about the voice or the incident at the video store for fear of scaring everyone else to death. Kagome reached over and brushed a tiny strand of hair out of her son's face. She hadn't seen a lot of him in the last two days...she was beginning to miss him a little.  
  
Outside the closest window the trees tossed fiercely on the wind. Kagome sighed and turned back to face the tv.  
  
"It's going to storm tonight," she said. Shippo nodded blankly and Souta made a half grunt of acknowledgement. Inuyasha was silent. He was either deeply engrossed in the show they were watching or he was thinking and had blocked everything else out. Kagome surrendered and continued watching the show in an attempt not to think about Miroku's voice or the dress she was still wearing.  
  
"Commercial!" shouted Souta as he leapt up and ran for the kitchen.  
  
"Hey mom, that was a really good movie!" smiled Shippo, turning to lay his head in her lap. Kagome smiled half-heartedly and stroked his face gently.  
  
"Thank you Shippo, it's one of my favorites."  
  
"I didn't know comedy was your favorite sis," added Souta as he returned with a soda.  
  
"Well, I like romance and comedy. How to Lose a guy has both," she replied, still stroking Shippo lovingly.  
  
"Well Mom certainly seemed to like it. She nearly laughed sprite out her nose," he groaned. Kagome giggled at the memory.  
  
"yeah, ha, that was pretty funny!" laughed Inuyasha. Kagome paused to look at him.  
  
"Hey, I thought you were asleep!" she joked and chuckled. Mihaku stirred at the noises and began to the grunt that signified crying. "Oh, hey baby, don't--" Kagome froze. Something was outside. Something was coming there. She had to protect her baby! Snatching Mihaku into her arms Kagome got to her feet quickly. Shippo and Inuyasha followed worriedly.  
  
"Kagome, what-" tried Inuyasha, only to be interrupted by a loud crashing sound. Everyone's focus was stolen away to the front door where the heavy, locked enclosure had been blasted open and nearly ripped off it's hinges by the black figure lingering in the doorway. Shippo gasped as Inuyasha moved in front of his child and wife. Kagome took a step back, her mind screaming why me? as her baby boy whined into her chest.  
  
"Stand down, young brother," spoke a deep and sophsiticated voice. Inuyasha squinted at the man.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" he questioned as his clawed hand reached for the light switch. Kagome made an audible shriek of fright as the lights revealed an aged Sesshoumaru. 


	8. Starting Over

Chapter 7  
  
::thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Please keep the reviews coming! I love hearing feedback on what I'm doing. This story is about to lose priority in my everyday life, so keep talkin'! lol::  
  
Kagome gripped a crying Mihaku so tightly that she felt his heart beating furiously against her collar bone. He was equally as terrified as she was over this tall figure of menace. Inuyasha and Shippo, however, did not seem the slightest bit unhappy to see him. Souta came over to Kagome and she quickly shoved him protectively behind her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" she snarled. "You're still alive? Wha-Who the hell do you think you are? Charging into my house like this! What do you want!"  
  
"Inuyasha..." growled Sesshomaru in warning. Inuyasha began to open his mouth when Kagome's voice was heard once again.  
  
"You can't have him! OR MIHAKU! I'll kill you first!" swore Kagome. With one hand she lifted her flickering power to attack.  
  
"Kagome no!" shrieked Inuyasha.  
  
"It's alright. I've protected Mihaku this way before, he won't be harmed."  
  
"I'm not talking about that!"  
  
"Inuyasha, why do you allow her to shout at me so? And silence that child, before I do it for you," Sesshoumaru spoke firmly.  
  
"You'll what?" yelled Shippo.  
  
"Not in this lifetime you won't!" glared Kagome.  
  
"Sesshomaru, if you lay your only hand on that child I will rip it off in a much more painful way than when I severed the other," cautioned Inuyasha. "Now, if everyone will just calm down."  
  
"Inuyasha?" wondered Kagome.  
  
"Sis, what's happening?" begged Souta quietly.  
  
"I- don't know. Run upstairs and stay with mother tonight. Do it!" instructed Kagome. Souta took off at a run and attracted the older demon's attention. Kagome moved into his sight line with a smirk on her face. Inuyasha had stood up for her, she knew she would be absolutely fine if Sesshomaru tried anything. She readjusted Mihaku in her arms and allowed the babe to bury his head under her raven locks.  
  
"I repeat, Sesshomaru, what do you want?" she said tranquilly. Shippo shivered from the cold in her voice. Inuyasha walked toward his wife and place a hand on Mihaku's back to relax him.  
  
"Yes, why are you here brother?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"When the kit--"  
  
"I'm grown!" protested Shippo.  
  
"When the kit brought me your letter I was reminded of something I could not place until recently, I came over once I realized what it was," he explained. Shippo went to close the front door as the man walked into the livingroom.  
  
"Inuyasha, your wrote to him???" cried Kagome in betrayal.  
  
"Kagome, he has been alive for much longer than I. We are brothers and over the years we discovered that. Sesshoumaru is my ally now," he assured.  
  
"I don't trust him. He just wants to kill Mihaku for your sword! That's all he's ever wanted from you!" she whispered in return and extremely vehmently.  
  
"Why would I kill the boy for the sword if it is Inuyasha who wields it?"  
  
"SEE!" snapped Kagome.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, please. You aren't helping me here. Kagome, Sesshoumaru had the chance to take Tetsaiga when I was going through my depression but he didn't. He can be trusted, to a degree. Rin did him a world of good by easing his heart."  
  
"Dad's telling you the truth. He won't hurt you and especially not his own nephew!" laughed Shippo.  
  
"Shippo!" snarled Inuyasha, glaring intensely at his young companion. Shippo's jaw dropped as he realized what he'd said and he backed away from the group.  
  
"My nephew? Explain, Inuyasha," demanded Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha took a deep sigh and removed his hand from his son's back.  
  
"Mihaku is my son. I have given the Tetsaiga to him and that's why Kagome feared for his life near you."  
  
"So you did mate with the woman..." concluded Sesshoumaru flatly. Kagome took a step toward Inuyasha, her eyes trembling with fear.  
  
"I did."  
  
"You make your own choices, brother. I wish only to aid your new mate and my new nephew," he replied. Inuyasha nodded solemnly.  
  
"You- came to help- me? Inuyasha, you told him about the voice?" murmured Kagome.  
  
"I did, but I left out Mihaku...the story is a little bit twisted Sesshoumaru. Things have changed. It would be better for me to start over," explained Inuyasha. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement and followed his brother to a chair near the couch. Inuyasha drug a bewildered Kagome behind him by the hand and sat her next to him on the couch. "Shippo, c'mon. You are part of this as well."  
  
"What about mother and grandpa? Should I wake them?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No. They can't help you so there's no need in disturbing them."  
  
"So that is my nephew..." thought Sesshomaru out loud, staring at the back of the baby's head. Kagome placed her hand there and drew her son closer to her breast.  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"He has his father's hair and claws...what about his face?" wondered Sesshoumaru.  
  
"He has Kagome's vivid eyes and smile, but his ears are pointed like mine," answered Inuyasha. "Now to the point. This may take awhile," he added looking to Kagome.  
  
"I'm alright. Go ahead," she promised and swallowed hard. Inuyasha took her hand to comfort her before he began the story.  
  
Hours later Sesshoumaru sat in the same position he'd been in when the conversation started. As Inuyasha finished the story Kagome allowed her drooping head to fall on his shoulder. Shippo lay with one hand under his head on the floor beneath them.  
  
"It is as I suspected. The miko you once loved no longer wishes vengance upon you, Inuyasha," stated Sesshoumaru. There was a sudden wave of alertness that caught Inuyasha and Kagome in the eyes.  
  
"She isn't?" awed Inuyasha happily.  
  
"No, now she has her eyes set on the one that prevented her from taking you to hell, foiled her plans, and took your devotion from her." The blood drained from Inuyasha's face and his eyes went blank.  
  
"Kagome..." as the words escaped his lips she gripped his hand fearfully.  
  
"So Kikyo has been attacking me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And she's a spirit?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And the reason she can attack me is because she retains a small fraction of my soul?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"How do I stop her?" growled Inuyasha, now gripping Kagome's hand in return. Shippo watched on with interested eyes.  
  
"You said the monk's voice stopped Kikyo at the store?"  
  
"Yeah, and the petals were glowing on her dress," answered Inuyasha.  
  
"It seems the only person who can save her is this monk."  
  
"But he's been dead for nearly 500 years!" yelled Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru glared.  
  
"Do not get sharp with me, mutt, or I will cease my assistance here. I am risking my very existance by helping her," he scolded.  
  
"What?"   
  
"The only method by which to save Kagome is to sacrafice our lives, so that she might go back through the well," he explained. There was a long pause at this before anyone flinched.  
  
"What has to be done?" asked Inuyasha at length and with determination in his voice.  
  
"What? No Inuyasha! I won't lose you! I won't lose Mihaku or Shippo either! I won't! I'd rather die!" shouted Kagome. Inuyasha took the sobbing Kagome into his arms. "Besides, it's only been two days! Maybe it'll get better!"  
  
"Are you stupid? Her attacks are getting more frequent! We have to do something!" corrected Inuyasha. Kagome sniveled loudly.  
  
"It is not all that terrifying, miko. I will send you backward in time to the day you met Inuyasha. I will save your friends from the car and so prevent either of you crossing paths. You will pass through the well that night and upon one night in the Feudal Era the time lines with sync again and no time will have been lost."  
  
"But, there's a couple problems with that. Can Kagome even get back through the well?" wondered Shippo. "She never came back before."  
  
"It wouldn't let me after I came home forever," added the girl.  
  
"That was before Inuyasha used the jewel. He has just used the jewel this day and so it has returned to it's protector."  
  
"So the Shikon no Tama is inside Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, in the same place it was torn from before. The jewel will allow her to pass into the well once only, because she will be going backward in her own time and the jewel will disappear before she can return, because it will off set the warring era to just before he uses it," explained Sesshoumaru. Everyone gaped at him in confusion other than Mihaku who slept soundly in his parents' laps. Sesshoumaru took a silently sigh without changing his expression.  
  
"In other words you will be going into the day Inuyasha used the jewel. The feudal era isn't as affected by time alertations in this world. And because Inuyasha will have the jewel it will not be inside your body until he uses it again. After he uses the jewel it will take several months before it will return to you."  
  
"Oh...but- how will I get home?"  
  
"Because Inuyasha is partial demon and so is your 'son' they can allow you to pass through the timeline until the jewel returns to you."  
  
"I understand. It's very complicated though," put in Inuyasha.  
  
"So is time. Is this what you desire?" Another moment of silence passed whilst Kagome thought of losing her love and new son. Her eyes fell upon Inuyasha's who read her thoughts clearly. He was urging her to save herself.  
  
"I'll still be with you, only it will be the me you remember. I'll never leave you again Kagome, I swear."  
  
"Mom, please. It's the only way. We'll be there in the past too!" agreed Shippo. Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru for an instant and then to Mihaku.  
  
"This- is what I want," she murmured quietly. Inuyasha gripped her hand and she suddenly felt Shippo hugging her leg tightly.  
  
"Hold out your hand, we don't have long." Kagome did as told and watched in wonder as her brother-in-law set a tiny blue ball in the palm of her hand. "That is the very last of my powers, once you use it, I will be gone, never to help you again. We will not be capable of fixing the timeline if you mess up." Kagome nodded and gripped the tiny ball in her hand. "Hold this in your hand as you sleep tonight. When you awake it will be as if none of this happened. The ball will vanish and with it, your memories. It will be like starting over." Kagome took a deep swallow and remained silent as tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"And Mihaku will be fine?"  
  
"Untouched. Because he is so small he will recognize his father and Shippo, but will not remember events. No child at that age does...I will leave now. My part is finished," he added as he stood and walked toward the front door. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo sat frozen as the door closed. Kagome held in her hand the answer to her problem and the doom of those that sat next to her.  
  
"We will not say goodbye. None of us will remember this in the morning. Let's simply go to bed as if nothing happened. And SLEEP. The sooner we go to sleep the faster morning will come and the lack of pain," instructed Inuyasha. Shippo nodded solemnly.  
  
"So after Kagome goes through the well we won't exist in these forms anymore?" asked Shippo. Inuyasha nodded. "I feel horrible...mom- hey she-she's asleep." Inuyasha looked down at his sleeping bride and tears slid down his cheeks. He wasn't really losing her, that was all he needed to tell himself.  
  
"She couldn't take the pain. She wants the pain to be over, and so should we. Let's go to bed Shippo."  
  
"How am I suppose to sleep knowing that in the morning everything will be different?!"  
  
".......just imagine what you would have felt like to see Kagome come home when you were younger. To have her there while you grew up and to feel the happiness she inspires in the villagers........" answered Inuyasha quietly. Shippo said nothing. He sat quietly and watched his pained father lift his mother and son in one stroke. "Sweet dreams, Shippo...." added Inuyasha as he moved up the stairs. Shippo stood slowly and scanned the house. This would be the last time he saw it as well. No more scents of freshly cleaned linens or tasting home cooked meals. The light of Kagome's room turned on and dark shadows told the story of Inuyasha putting his family to bed. Shippo's eyes then moved right, near the stairs and he noticed a soft night light on in Mrs. Higurashi's room. Kagome had told Souta to go sleep in there....that was where he would go. He would spend the night in a warm bed with his grandmother and young uncle, for the first and last time. Tears stained his shirt as he silently followed Inuyasha's footsteps up the stairs. The light of Kagome's room went out and the door closed as Inuyasha himself headed to bed. Shippo walked quietly into the room. Without bothering to change his clothes he crawled into the bed between them and snuggled his face into his grandmother's neck while Souta hugged him fondly from behind. This was his family...  
  
Inuyasha bounced one last time to assure a comfortable position to sleep in as he held his wife one last time. She wrapped her arms around him in her sleep and sniveled softly as she rubbed her cheek against his chest. Inuyasha put his arms around her and let the tears fall freely in mourning of what he was about to willingly lose. 


End file.
